The Interview
by catgurl83
Summary: AU. Follows the characters through many ups and downs after Bartlett leaves office. Ensemble but with emphasis on Josh, Donna, CJ, and Leo.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Just so you know, this takes place about six years after President Bartlett's term ends. If people like this story I will continue it, I already have more written.  
  
Donna glanced around apprehensively. She followed the young man down a long hallway. He finally led her into a small room. The room had a small white sofa and two armchairs. There was a small table in the center one the room.  
  
The young man headed to a small fridge in the corner. "Would you like something to drink? Soda, Juice, water?"  
  
"A diet soda please. When is everyone else going to arrive?"  
  
He handed her the drink. "They should be here momentarily."  
  
The man asked if she needed anything else then quietly exited the room. She could not believe that she'd agreed to this. She had planned on saying no. Had been all set to say no but somehow, yes had come out of her mouth. This was not going to be fun.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
Donna jumped up and crossed the room. "Hey CJ." She hugged the other woman. They were both silent while the same man got CJ a soda.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this." CJ commented once the man had left.  
  
"Neither can I. Is everyone coming?"  
  
"Haven't you spoken to anyone?" CJ was mildly surprised.  
  
"Only Sam and Josh. What about you?"  
  
"Toby. He is coming. I'm surprised that he isn't already here."  
  
"What do you think they want?" Donna asked.  
  
CJ just shrugged. They were both silent for few minutes. "It has just been so long since we've all been together. I can't believe that we are seeing each other here of all places."  
  
Donna smiled her understanding. "How have you been?"  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Good. Are you still working for N.O.W.?"  
  
"Yes. I love my job. I have allot better hours then I did working in the White House. I know you went back to school and got your degree. Where are you working now?"  
  
Donna gave her a small smile. "I'm still working for Josh."  
  
"You're still his assistant?" CJ asked in surprise.  
  
"Actually, she is my Chief of Staff." Josh said as he entered the room.  
  
CJ jumped up to hug him. "It's nice to see you Senator." "It's been to long." They both sat down. "I was so sorry to hear about Danny. I had an appointment I couldn't cancel."  
  
CJ looked down. "The flowers you sent were lovely." She looked back up and grinned. "I couldn't really blame you for missing his funeral. It was on Election Day after all." He had died earlier that year in a car accident. CJ and Danny had been married the week after Bartlett left office.  
  
"I still wish I could have been there. You were at Amy's funeral." Josh thought back to his wife's death. He and Amy got married the last year of the Bartlett administration. They were happy at first but it had gone down hill. He had been about to file for divorce when Amy was diagnosed with breast cancer. The doctors did everything they could including a mastectomy but it hadn't been enough. Amy died one week before their second anniversary.  
  
"How are the children?" Donna asked.  
  
"They are doing well. I'm glad that they were to young to really understand what happened."  
  
"How old are they now?" Josh inquired.  
  
"James is four and Abigail is two. Noah and Noel are four right?"  
  
Josh nodded. "They'll be five next week."  
  
"What have I missed?" Sam asked as he entered the room.  
  
"I don't know but I missed it too." Leo stepped into the room.  
  
As everyone was exchanging hugs Charlie, Zoe, Toby, Will, and the Bartlett's arrived.  
  
A woman stepped into the room. "We're ready. If you will just follow me."  
  
They all followed her into the studio where the woman that was to interview them stood. "It is nice to meet all of you."  
  
"You too." Josh stated.  
  
They were all seated. The cameras came on and she gave her introduction to the interview. "It has been nearly six years since President Josiah Bartlett left office. He has been silent, staying at his farm in New Hampshire most of that time. Tonight President Bartlett joins us for an in depth interview along with the others close to his administration. We will find out what each of them has been up to in the last several years." With that, they went to commercial.  
  
"We are back with President Bartlett and his Senior Staff. Sir what have you been doing these last years?"  
  
"I loved being president but I had so little time to spend with my family and friends. I have spent a great deal of time getting reacquainted with my daughters and my grandchildren."  
  
"What are your plans for the future?"  
  
He laughed. "I haven't really thought about it. I might write a book."  
  
"On your presidency?"  
  
"Possibly or maybe on economics." His former staff groaned. "I'll send you all advanced copies."  
  
"Goody, a new paper weigh." Josh mumbled. "Oh I will be calling to quiz you on the book Joshua." The President informed him.  
  
"Years ago we were all saddened to hear that you have MS Sir. How have you been?" The interviewer went on.  
  
"I am perfectly fine. I have not had a relapse."  
  
"That is wonderful Sir." She turned to Leo. "Leo McGarry was the Chief of Staff. You are President Bartlett's best friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It was your idea for him to run for President wasn't it?"  
  
"He would have ended up running anyway." Leo stated.  
  
"No I wouldn't have." Bartlett put in. "I would not have run for President if Leo hadn't talked me into it. I was quite hesitant. I wasn't sure I wanted the job but Leo told me that my personal feelings didn't matter. He said that I would make a wonderful president and that it would be selfish for me to not run. He said that America needed me."  
  
"During the presidency it came out that you had an alcohol problem. Did you ever plan on telling the public?"  
  
Leo's face was expressionless. "I did not plan on telling the public. My alcohol addiction was and is in the past. I didn't feel that the public needed to know."  
  
"When did you have drink last?" She pushed.  
  
"Nearly sixteen years."  
  
"President Bartlett your secretary was killed by a drunk driver wasn't she?"  
  
"Yes Deloris Landingham was killed by a drunk driver." He smiled. "She was the best secretary I ever had. Zoe and Charlie still go to her grave site every year."  
  
"Zoe, what was it like being the president's youngest daughter?"  
  
"You mean as opposed to just being Jed Bartlett's youngest? It really wasn't all that different except for the secret service. Dad didn't treat me any differently." Zoe answered truthfully.  
  
"Did you miss the lack of privacy?"  
  
"Yes I did. I think that most teenage girls would. I was very proud of my dad though and that made it easier to handle."  
  
"Do you ever plan to run for public office?" The woman asked curiously.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"You just graduated law school?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You and Charlie got married?" "Three years ago." Zoe knew that the other woman already knew that. "We have a one and a half year old son. His name is Josiah Leopold Young."  
  
Leo cringed. He had begged Zoe not to stick the kid with his name.  
  
The interviewer turned to Charlie. "You and your wife started your own law firm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you plan on running for office?"  
  
Charlie laughed. "I haven't really thought about it."  
  
"What was it like to date your boss's daughter?"  
  
"Considering that my boss was the President of the United States? It was pretty scary. I was terrified when I asked him if I could marry Zoe. But you know what? It wasn't as difficult as I was afraid it would be. He's a good father-in-law."  
  
"How is he as a grandfather?"  
  
Zoe laughed. "My parents both spoil my son Jed. My sisters have the same complaint."  
  
"Dr. Bartlett what have you been doing since your husband left office?"  
  
"I started a medical practice. I really missed practicing medicine during Jed's Presidency."  
  
"Did you want him to run for president?"  
  
"Not at first." She admitted. "I realized that it would make Jed happy. That he needed to do it. I wanted him to be happy."  
  
"Senator Joshua Lyman was Deputy Chief of Staff. Most people will remember that Senator Lyman almost died as a result of a gunshot wound he received during the attempted assassination of the President."  
  
Josh tensed like he always did when Rosslyn was mentioned.  
  
"Many people were surprised that he survived." She went on. "You got married before the President left office didn't you?"  
  
"Amy Gardener and I got married about a year before the President's second term was over."  
  
"You and your wife had twin children?"  
  
"Yes Noah and Noel."  
  
"Noah is named after your father?"  
  
Josh nodded.  
  
"Your father died during the first campaign didn't he?"  
  
"He died of cancer the night of the Illinois Primary." Josh said tightly.  
  
"Tragically your wife died less then two years after your marriage didn't she?" "She died of breast cancer. By the time the doctor found it, it was too late. The cancer had spread. We thought she was too young for breast cancer." Josh's voice held a hint of sadness.  
  
"Had you always planned on running for Senator?" She asked.  
  
"It was my childhood dream to run for office." He informed her.  
  
"What do you plan to do after your term as senator is over?"  
  
"I haven't decided." He told her truthfully. He was still deciding between running for Governor of Connecticut or for President.  
  
She turned to Donna. "I have heard that there is an interesting story behind how you ended up working for this administration."  
  
Donna grinned. "I hired myself."  
  
"How does a person hire themselves?" The reporter wondered aloud.  
  
"I walked into campaign headquarters and just sort of chose Josh. I told him that someone had hired me to be his assistant." Donna explained.  
  
"Did he believe you?"  
  
Donna laughed. "Not for a second. He actually called me a liar."  
  
"You were lying." Josh pointed out.  
  
Donna gave him a dirty look before remembering the cameras and blushing. "His phone rang and I answered it. I handled the call so well that he gave me a chance."  
  
"She just kind of followed me after that because I couldn't get rid of her." Josh added.  
  
"Funny." Donna told him. "You know you need me to keep you out of trouble. How many times have I kept you from pissing someone off just since you became a senator?"  
  
Josh pretended to think. "I really couldn't say."  
  
"Find the amount of meetings he's had and you'll have your answer." Toby stated.  
  
"Mr. Zeigler you were Communications Director?"  
  
Toby nodded.  
  
"Less then a year after the administration ended you published your first book? Doesn't it usually take longer to publish a book? "  
  
"I wrote it during the last year of the administration. I sent it in a few months before we left office." Toby informed her.  
  
"How many books have you written since?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Your latest was a novel?" She asked.  
  
"It is a political suspense novel. It will be out in three months."  
  
"You also helped with Senator Seaborn's campaign didn't you?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Samuel Seaborn was your deputy correct?"  
  
Toby nodded.  
  
"You two were close?"  
  
"Toby is like an older brother to me." Sam spoke up.  
  
"From what I have seen in the last half hour you are all pretty close. You act almost like a family." She observed.  
  
"We are a family." President Bartlett stated. "We always will be."  
  
She turned back to Sam. "You left the Bartlett administration early."  
  
"I left during the President's fifth year in office. I became a Congressman in California."  
  
"Earlier this year you became a Senator." The interviewer stated.  
  
Sam smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"You and Josh Lyman are together again. Can we expect more antics like the ones you two were purportedly involved in while in the White House?"  
  
Sam glanced at Josh and they both grinned. "You never know. It is good to be back where I can see my best friend almost everyday again."  
  
"Ms. Cregg you married Danny Concannon a week after President Bartlett left office. Since he was a reporter and you were press secretary, you didn't think that there was anything wrong with your marriage?"  
  
"No I didn't and still don't." CJ responded. "We waited so that there was no longer a conflict of interest."  
  
"You had two children?"  
  
CJ smiled. "James is four and Abigail is two."  
  
"Less than a year ago your husband was in a car accident wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes. Danny died a few hours after he got to the hospital. He had internal bleeding and serious brain injuries." CJ explained.  
  
"Where are you working?"  
  
"I work at N.O.W."  
  
They went to a commercial.  
  
She asked a few more questions when the show came back on and then ended.  
  
****** "We have to see each other more often." CJ said as they all walked to the parking lot together.  
  
"Yeah." Donna agreed. "We haven't all been together since Zoe and Charlie's wedding."  
  
"Maybe we need a wedding to bring us together. So if you want to see us all again you should get married." President Bartlett teased.  
  
Donna looked away.  
  
Abby noticed the younger woman's discomfort and stepped in. "Actually Jed and I were discussing having you all come spend a week at the farm with us."  
  
"At the farm?" Josh swallowed. "But it is an actual farm. There are animals."  
  
"Yes Josh. Farms usually have animals." Donna told him.  
  
"And you don't have central air and heating." He further protested.  
  
"We have several very nice fireplaces." Abby told him.  
  
"Fires are comforting. They lend character to a building." Jed informed them all.  
  
Josh rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to make the gathering. I have plans that week."  
  
"You don't even know what week it is." Sam pointed out.  
  
Josh glared at his best friend.  
  
"You are coming." Bartlett told him. "You are all coming. The only acceptable excuse is death."  
  
"You mean a family members death?" Toby asked.  
  
"No I mean your own death." President Bartlett responded seriously.  
  
"Um. You can't tell us what to do anymore." Josh told the other man. "You're not president anymore."  
  
"No I am not." Bartlett agreed. "But you will be there." He gave Josh a look.  
  
Josh nodded glumly. "Yes Sir."  
  
Bartlett looked around. "Yes Sir." They all echoed. 


	2. The Farm

Authors Notes: Just to make it easier to understand, Noah and Noel are Josh and Amy's five-year-old twins. James is CJ and Danny's four year-old son. Abigail is CJ's two-year-old daughter. Zoe and Charlie have a two-year-old son that they usually call Little Jed. Amy and Danny are both dead. This takes place about six months after the interview.  
  
*******  
  
"It is so unfair that we had to come here."  
  
"We know how you feel."  
  
"We could have refused."  
  
Donna and Sam both stared at Josh. "You think so?"  
  
"He isn't our boss anymore so technically we don't have to do as he says."  
  
"So why did you agree to come?" Sam waited patiently for the answer.  
  
"He is scared of the Bartlett's." Donna answered for Josh.  
  
"Why would Daddy be afraid of Grandpa Jed and Grandma Abby?" Noah asked Donna.  
  
"Yeah. They are nice." Noel put in.  
  
"Your Daddy is scared of them because they make him behave." Sam answered.  
  
Noah frowned in confusion. "Like he makes us behave?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"But that is what Donna does." Noel informed all of them.  
  
Josh stared at his daughter. "What did you say?"  
  
"Donna makes you behave. She keeps you from being a fool." She frowned. "Sometimes."  
  
Josh glared at Donna. "What have you been teaching my daughter?"  
  
They reached the baggage claim and started gathering their luggage.  
  
"How long are we staying at the farm?" Noel asked as they got into their rental car.  
  
Josh sighed. "A week."  
  
Noel grinned. "Can we go horseback riding?"  
  
Josh flinched. "You want to ride a horse?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Horses are so large. Are you sure you want to ride?"  
  
"Yes." Noel answered again.  
  
"It might not be safe."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll take you riding Noel. Your Daddy is scared of horses."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes you are." Everyone said at the same time.  
  
"How far is it?" Noah asked as he stared at the countryside that they were passing.  
  
"About an hour." Donna answered.  
  
****** "Do you think they'll be here soon?"  
  
"I swear Jed, you are acting as eager as a small child on Christmas." Abby rolled her eyes.  
  
"This week is going to be fun." He informed her.  
  
"Yes it is." She agreed. She looked at a clock. "The reunion isn't supposed to start for another hour."  
  
"I know that but I also know Donna. Josh, Sam, and the children were coming with her right? They are going to be early."  
  
"Probably." Abby agreed.  
  
"We should have done this sooner." It had been over six months since their interview.  
  
"This was the first week that we could all agree on." Leo reminded his friend as he entered the room. He had arrived the night before.  
  
"We are all too busy." Jed complained.  
  
Leo chuckled. "Yeah we are but none of us would have it any other way."  
  
"It is good to see those kids still in politics." Jed commented.  
  
"I don't think Josh would survive without it. He loves it all so much."  
  
"What do you think he is going to do after his term in the senate I over?" Jed asked curiously.  
  
Leo hesitated. "I don't think he'll run for senate again."  
  
"Do you think he'll run for president?" Abby asked.  
  
"Sam wants him to." Leo admitted.  
  
"What about you?" Jed asked.  
  
Leo shook his head. "I think he should run for governor of Connecticut first."  
  
"He has some time to decide." Abby pointed out. "He has over four years to decide."  
  
"True." Jed agreed grudgingly.  
  
"What about Sam?" Abby asked.  
  
"He'll continue with politics." Leo predicted.  
  
"Do you think he'll run for president?"  
  
Jed nodded. "I think Sam will be Josh's running mate. After Josh leaves office Sam will run."  
  
"Really?" Leo asked in surprise.  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
"I've never really thought that Sam would go farther then maybe governor of California. He likes politics but he is so idealistic that he is going to end up being disillusioned."  
  
"You are underestimating Sam." Abby stated. "He is stronger then you think Leo." She turned to her husband. "Maybe Sam will end up running first with Josh as his vice president."  
  
Jed shrugged. "It is possible."  
  
"Excuse me." A secret service agent said from the door. "You asked me to let you know when someone arrived."  
  
"Who is it?" Abby asked as they all started toward the door.  
  
"Senator Lyman and Senator Seaborn."  
  
When Jed, Abby, and Leo reached the front porch Josh and Sam were walking toward them. The two men were passionately arguing about something. Donna was trailing behind the two men deep in conversation with Noel who was fascinated with her surroundings. Noah was the first to notice their hosts. "Grandpa Jed." He ran up the porch steps to hug the man.  
  
"Hello Mr. President."  
  
Jed glared at Sam.  
  
"I mean, hello Jed."  
  
Jed nodded his approval. "How was your flight?"  
  
"Noisy."  
  
"It was not." Josh protested.  
  
Abby smiled sympathetically at Sam. "You're just not used to travelling with children."  
  
"It wouldn't have been to bad if their father hadn't encouraged them so much."  
  
"Encouraged what?" Donna joined them and hugged the former president and his wife. She then hugged Leo.  
  
"Noel and Noah's antics." Sam answered.  
  
Leo raised an eyebrow. "Antics?"  
  
Sam nodded. "The twins actually got into an argument with another passenger on gun control."  
  
"They knew more then he did." Josh informed everyone proudly.  
  
"Yes but he didn't see it that way." Sam looked at Jed. "When he told the children that they were uninformed school kids Noah told him that at least they weren't stupid Republicans. Then Noel told him that they knew more about politics then he ever would." "We do." Noel insisted.  
  
"Yes you do." Jed agreed.  
  
Sam groaned. "Don't encourage her. The man was very upset."  
  
"He actually called them brats." Josh put in indignantly.  
  
"At which point Noel told him that her Daddy and her Uncle are both Senators and that her Grandpa used to be President. Then Josh stepped in and told them man not to call his children names. I thought that they were going to come to blows. It took me twenty minutes to calm that man down."  
  
"It was funny." Noah stated.  
  
Sam glared at the child. "Then Noah quizzed the flight attendant on the mechanical workings of a plane."  
  
Jed smiled at the boy. "We have to share our knowledge don't we?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Noel tried to make the car rental guy name every model of car that Ford has been ever made." Sam went on.  
  
"You know the answer to that?" Abby asked Noel in surprise.  
  
Noel grinned. "No but the guy believed me when I told him I did."  
  
Donna pretended to frown. "Remember Noel, you aren't supposed to lie."  
  
Noel nodded.  
  
"How about we show you your rooms so that you can put your things away before the others arrive?" Abby suggested as she led everyone inside.  
  
****** "So how's the new book coming Toby?" Leo asked the question at dinner that night.  
  
"It is almost finished."  
  
"What is it about?" Zoe asked curiously.  
  
"It is about your father's campaign and first term."  
  
Charlie looked up from cutting something on his son's plate. "Really?" He looked at his father-in-law. "You were okay with that?"  
  
"Toby discussed the book with Leo and I before he started writing it. I think it is a great idea. In fact Toby's next book is going to be my memoirs." Jed answered.  
  
CJ blinked in surprise. "When are you writing that one?" She asked Toby.  
  
"I'll be coming here in about three months."  
  
"You'll be staying here?" Josh asked with a suppressed shudder.  
  
"My home is not that bad Joshua." Jed told him with a glare.  
  
"There are animals here."  
  
"Contrary to your beliefs animals aren't evil." Donna pointed out.  
  
"I never said that all animals are evil." Josh protested.  
  
"No but you act like you think they are." Sam informed him. "He is afraid to go horse back riding."  
  
"Horses are big."  
  
CJ laughed. "Don't feel too bad Josh, horses scare Toby too."  
  
"They do not."  
  
Donna glanced at Toby. "How long do you think the book will take?"  
  
"President Bartlett. I mean Jed's memoirs?"  
  
Donna nodded.  
  
"It will probably take six months to a year to write that one. Possibly longer." Toby answered.  
  
"That is a long time." CJ stated.  
  
Toby shrugged. "Not really." He looked over at Sam. "How is DC?"  
  
"Pretty much the same as it was."  
  
"Do you like being a senator?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "I enjoy working with Josh again. We are on some of the same committees."  
  
Donna rolled her eyes. "It is even harder keeping them out of trouble now."  
  
"Donna says that Daddy acts even younger then us most of the time." Noel put in.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"You do to."  
  
"Do not."  
  
Donna smiled triumphantly. "You are acting childishly right now."  
  
Josh mock glared at her. "Do I have to fire you?"  
  
CJ groaned. "They still do that?" She asked Sam.  
  
"All the time."  
  
"You two so need to get married." Zoe laughed.  
  
"They know." Noel covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"They know?" Jed asked the child.  
  
Noel looked away.  
  
"Noel?"  
  
"I shouldn't have said that." She looked at her dad. "Sorry Daddy. I tried."  
  
Josh sighed. "I know."  
  
"What is going on?" Leo asked his former deputy.  
  
"We weren't planning on doing this yet."  
  
"Doing what?" CJ's five-year-old son James asked.  
  
"Telling you this." Donna answered. "We had planned on waiting a while longer."  
  
"We are engaged."  
  
"You aren't wearing a ring." Zoe accused.  
  
"I took it off so that no one would notice it."  
  
"Why didn't you want to tell us?" Jed demanded.  
  
Donna sighed. "We were going to tell you just not yet."  
  
"When did you get engaged?" CJ asked. "Was it after the interview?"  
  
"It was about a month after the interview." Josh answered. "Although we had already been discussing it."  
  
"How long have you been dating?" Charlie asked.  
  
Josh hesitated, not knowing how they would react. "We started dating about a month after Amy's death."  
  
Jed smirked as he held his hand out. "I win."  
  
Charlie, Zoe, Abby, Leo, and Toby handed Jed money.  
  
"What did you win?" Donna asked in confusion.  
  
"We bet on when you would get together." Abby answered.  
  
"Yeah but some of us got out of the bet when you married Amy." Sam sulked.  
  
"It wouldn't have been fair for you to have been in the bet anyway." Zoe told Sam. "You still see them all of the time. You had to have had some kind of indication that they were together."  
  
"I suspected it." Sam admitted before glaring at his best friend. "I asked Josh and he told me I was wrong."  
  
"A month after Amy?" CJ asked softly.  
  
"Is everyone finished?" Abby asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Would you children like to go play? There is a playroom upstairs." Abby suggested.  
  
"Okay." James and his sister Abigail went upstairs.  
  
Charlie took his son out of his highchair and he followed the other two to the playroom.  
  
"Noah, Noel aren't you going to go play?" Leo prompted.  
  
"Do we have to?" Noah asked.  
  
"Yes you do." Donna answered.  
  
"James and Abigail are childish." Noel protested.  
  
CJ choked back a laugh. "You're not?"  
  
"Noah and I are years older then most children our age."  
  
"Why don't you go teach the other children to act mature like you?" Zoe suggested with a grin.  
  
"I suppose we could." Noel said reluctantly.  
  
The adults went into the living room.  
  
"You only waited a month?" CJ asked Josh.  
  
"Ceej."  
  
"No." CJ interrupted him. "Amy's memory wasn't worth more then a month? What about your children? Didn't you care about their feelings?"  
  
"CJ."  
  
CJ looked at Donna. "What about you? You didn't feel like you were betraying the Sisterhood?"  
  
"You weren't that close to Amy." Sam pointed out.  
  
CJ scowled at Sam. "That is not the point."  
  
Josh went to sit next to CJ. "It was different then with you and Danny."  
  
CJ just looked at him.  
  
"Our marriage wasn't stable like yours and Danny's."  
  
"You were having marital problems so she didn't deserve for you to respect her enough to wait longer then a month after her death to start another relationship?"  
  
"Josh was going to file for divorce but Amy got sick." Leo said softly.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
Josh felt like everyone was staring at him. He looked at the floor. "Only Leo and Donna knew."  
  
"You put off the divorce because Amy had breast cancer?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
"Several reasons." Josh answered. "I didn't want to upset my children more then they already were going to be. The stress of a divorce wouldn't have been good for Amy. I would have felt guilty if I'd divorced her."  
  
"And of course there was the political side. Not only would you have been divorced but you would have divorced a dying woman. Much smoother to be a widower raising children alone. I'm sure you got some sympathy votes." CJ put in disdainfully.  
  
"It wasn't like that." Donna told the other woman.  
  
"I'm sure you were fine with it because you still got Josh in the long run. I'm sure you enjoyed watching him make a fool out of Amy."  
  
"Don't talk like that." Josh ordered CJ. "You have it all wrong. You are making it sound like we did something wrong. We didn't. There are things that you don't understand about my relationship with Amy. Things that most of you don't know."  
  
"What things?" Charlie asked.  
  
"We never should have gotten married."  
  
"You said things that we didn't already know." Toby stated.  
  
"We never really loved each other. The sex was good. That is all we ever had. Amy and I had very little in common. We argued about everything. She didn't want children: Noah and Noel were a mistake. Amy wanted to abort them but I convinced her not to."  
  
Zoe gasped.  
  
"She barely spent time with the twins. Why do you think they didn't care when her name was mentioned at the table? They barely knew her. They cared about her and didn't want her to die but they got over it pretty quickly. She hired a nanny and left the children with her most of the time." Josh glanced at CJ who was still glaring at him slightly. "We argued about my career. She wanted me to find another job like I had in the White House. She did not want me to run for senate and she definitely didn't ever want me to go any farther."  
  
"Was that the reason you were going to divorce her?" Toby asked.  
  
Josh sighed. "That was part of it."  
  
"But not all of it?" Abby prompted.  
  
"She was having an affair."  
  
Zoe gasped again. She could not image why someone would cheat on Josh. She had had a huge crush on him during the campaign and although she loved Charlie, she still adored Josh.  
  
"What?" Sam sputtered.  
  
"With who?" Jed asked incredulously.  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
"So it is someone we know." Charlie stated unnecessarily.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How did you find out?" Abby asked.  
  
"Leo told me. Amy told me she was going away on a business trip. She didn't know that Leo had a meeting in that city and was staying at the same hotel as her. He saw her leave a hotel room kissing the man she was having the affair with."  
  
"Did you confront Amy?" CJ asked softly. The anger was gone from her voice.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Amy as soon as Leo told me but he convinced me that I shouldn't. I was too angry to be rational."  
  
"What did you do?" Toby asked.  
  
"I got drunk." He gave everyone a small smile. "Then I went to Donna's and crashed on the sofa."  
  
Zoe rolled her eyes. "Some things will never change."  
  
"The next day I asked Amy if it was true. She told me it was true but that it was only those few days. There had been other affairs though. I was too busy for her tastes. That is why she didn't want me to run for senate. I would have less time for her." His voice was bitter. "She was even jealous of the time I spent with Noah and Noel." He gave a short laugh. "The last straw was about two weeks after I found out about her infidelity. She came to my office one day and Donna and I were having lunch. Amy got upset and told me that I had to fire Donna."  
  
"Why?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Amy had the nerve to say that our relationship was inappropriate."  
  
"Did you tell her you wanted a divorce?" CJ asked.  
  
"No. I didn't get the chance. I met with my lawyer to get him started on the papers that day but less then a week later I went home to find Amy sitting of the edge of our bed. She was just staring ahead with a vacant expression on her face, she looked dazed. I had to ask her what was wrong several times before she answered. That is when she told me she had breast cancer and that it had already spread. The doctor didn't think that she would survive more then six more months."  
  
"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Sam asked.  
  
"I couldn't. First, it was because Amy was so sick and I didn't want anyone to be angry with her. Then it just didn't seem appropriate or necessary to tell you. It was all over with."  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were dating Donna?" CJ asked curiously.  
  
"It was hard to keep it from you." Donna admitted. "Especially when we saw all of you when we did that interview."  
  
"How long have the twins known?" Jed asked.  
  
"Almost from the beginning." Donna answered.  
  
"We've been pretty much living together for almost a year." Josh added.  
  
"How did you keep the children from telling someone?" CJ asked in surprise. Her kids couldn't keep secrets at all. Noah and Noel saw Sam a few times a week. They saw Leo several times a month. Toby had been in DC a few months before. The Bartlett's saw the twins relatively often. Yet, the children hadn't told anyone until tonight.  
  
Donna looked down. "Josh bribed them."  
  
"I told them that if they helped keep our secret, we'd take them to Disney World."  
  
Jed laughed. "Do they still get to go, after tonight?"  
  
Josh grinned. "Yeah. They actually did better then we hoped."  
  
"We thought they would tell Sam or Leo the first time they saw them." Donna added. "We breathed sighs of relief every time they managed to keep the secret."  
  
"So when is the wedding?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Six month from now." Donna answered.  
  
"Where?" Abby asked.  
  
"The wedding is going to be held at a small church in Connecticut. Josh's parents got married at that church."  
  
"By a Rabbi?" Toby asked Josh.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about the reception?"  
  
"The reception is going to be in the backyard of the house Josh grew up in. His mother's old garden is gorgeous."  
  
Jed stood up. "I think they are probably going to be discussing the wedding for a while. I'll show you the farm."  
  
"Do we have to?" Josh whined as he followed the former president out of the room.  
  
****** "What is everyone going to do today?" It was everyone's third day on the farm. The day before they had had a barbecue and went swimming.  
  
"I was think that we could go on a trail ride."  
  
Abby smiled. "That is a lovely idea Zoe."  
  
"I am not going." Josh said firmly.  
  
Jed grinned. "Good. I was hoping I'd have someone to talk to. We could play a game of trivial pursuit."  
  
Josh groaned.  
  
"What about you Toby?" Jed asked.  
  
"I'm not going either."  
  
Jed rubbed his hands together in glee causing Josh to shudder.  
  
Abby looked around the table. "What about everyone else?"  
  
CJ looked a little uneasy. "I'm not used to riding but I guess I'll go."  
  
"What about little Jed?" Charlie asked.  
  
"He can stay here with us." Jed answered.  
  
"Then I'll go." Charlie said.  
  
Abby looked at CJ. "I'll be staying too. Do you want to leave Abigail?"  
  
"Please. I think she is a little young to ride."  
  
"What about James?"  
  
"I don't want to go." James stated after hurriedly swallowing a bit of food. "I don't like horses."  
  
"I want to go." Noah and Noel said at the same time and everyone smiled.  
  
"Donna, Sam?"  
  
"I haven't been riding in a long time. It'll be fun." Donna stated.  
  
"I agree." Sam said.  
  
Abby stood up. "I'll let the stable know how many horses to have ready."  
  
******  
  
About a half-hour later, the seven of them walked down to the stables.  
  
"Hey Mark." Zoe called to the stable hand.  
  
"You haven't been here in a while."  
  
"Yeah. I don't have as much time to ride as I used to."  
  
They followed Mark to several saddled horses. "Clover and Ebony are for the children to ride." Sam helped Noel mount Clover while Mark helped Noah to mount Ebony.  
  
"Of course Star is for you Zoe. Charlie is on Thunder Cloud." He turned to CJ. "Dr. Bartlett said that you aren't very experienced at riding so I saddled Frosty for you."  
  
"Frosty?" CJ looked at Zoe.  
  
"She was born on Christmas and we thought Santa or Rudolph would be to much."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Mark looked at Donna. "You are on Hope. She is more challenging." Finally, he looked at Sam. "You'll be riding Liberty."  
  
"Dad named Liberty." Zoe informed everyone as she started down a path to their right.  
  
"What is his horse's name?" Sam wondered.  
  
Zoe rolled her eyes. "Dad's horse is called Revolution after the Revolutionary War."  
  
"Where are we going?" Noah asked.  
  
"I'm going to show you one of my favorite paths." Zoe answered. "It is very pretty."  
  
"When we get back do we get to call Daddy, Uncle Toby, and James wussy's?"  
  
"Noah." Donna said the name sternly but spoiled the effect by bursting out in laughter.  
  
"They are." Noel protested.  
  
"She is right." Zoe agreed. "We should do this again tomorrow but make the others come with us."  
  
"You aren't going to get Josh on a horse."  
  
"No but I know someone who could." Charlie smirked.  
  
Donna laughed. "If you could get Jed to order it both Josh and Toby would come along."  
  
Zoe sighed. "I doubt that we could get him to order it though. He is probably having to much fun torturing them."  
  
They allowed the children to ride several feet in front of them.  
  
"I spoke o Mallory a few days ago."  
  
Sam looked up sharply. "How is Mal?"  
  
Zoe shrugged. "I guess she is okay. She broke up with her boyfriend."  
  
"Oh really?" Sam tried to sound casual but did not succeed.  
  
"She asked about you." Zoe went on.  
  
Charlie snickered. "What she means is, she told Mal that you were going to be here for a week so then Mal asked how you were."  
  
Zoe gave her husband a dirty look. "She still asked."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"I told her that you haven't been the same since the two of you broke up. That you were pining for her."  
  
Donna burst out laughing. "Pining. I have got to tell Josh that one."  
  
"I am not pining." Sam protested.  
  
"Let's put it this way. Do you miss her at all?" CJ asked.  
  
"Yes." Sam answered softly.  
  
"You should call her." Donna told him.  
  
"I don't think."  
  
"Sam you love her. You are getting a second chance like Josh and I. You have to take the chance."  
  
"Especially now that Leo isn't around you everyday to try and break you up." Charlie added.  
  
Zoe turned to CJ. "What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Are you dating anyone?"  
  
"Not seriously."  
  
"Why not?" Donna asked.  
  
CJ sighed. "I'm not over Danny. I don't think I ever will be"  
  
"I might be totally off base." Zoe began. "What about Toby? Have you ever been involved with him?"  
  
"I love Toby but as a friend. Seriously, Toby is like an older brother. He is my best friend but it will never be anything more then that." She looked at Charlie. "So how is you guy's law firm doing?" She knew that all she needed to do was get Charlie and Sam talking about law.  
  
The two men spent the next half-hour discussing the most interesting cases they had ever had.  
  
The three women let their horses hang back as they reminisced about the administration and the campaign trail.  
  
"I hated you." Zoe admitted to Donna.  
  
"Why?" Donna asked in surprise  
  
"I knew as soon as I met you that I'd lost."  
  
"Lost what?"  
  
"Josh. I had such a crush on him during the campaign. It was obvious even at the beginning that you two would end up together."  
  
"When did you stop hating me?"  
  
Zoe laughed. "When Josh introduced me to Charlie. I decided that you weren't too bad and I decided to try to become friends with you."  
  
A loud scream stopped Donna from responding. She looked forward a realized how far behind they had allowed themselves to lag. All three women kneed their horses into running.  
  
One of the twins was lying on the ground covered in blood. Sam and Charlie were kneeling next to the child. Charlie had his cell phone to his ear. The other child was standing nearby watching the scene in horror.  
  
"Josh was right. Horses are dangerous." Donna murmured as she watched the scene before her.  
  
Zoe laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It'll be okay. Charlie called for help."  
  
"When the twins found out we were coming here all they could talk about was going horseback riding. Josh wasn't going to let them but I convinced him that he should. I told him that I'd been riding since childhood and I'm okay."  
  
"It isn't your fault." CJ stated with force. "Stop blaming yourself. Accidents happen."  
  
They all waited tensely until a helicopter arrived to take the child to the hospital. Donna and Sam rode in the helicopter while the others rode back to the house.  
  
****** The House, same time  
  
"Check mate. Again."  
  
Josh groaned. He'd never beat Jed Bartlett at chess. Very few people could.  
  
"Why don't you just give up?" Leo asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Can any of you tell me the parts of a sentence?" Jed asked.  
  
"That really isn't a fair question since Toby is a writer." Josh pointed out.  
  
"Fine. What was the last state to revoke the women's right to vote?"  
  
"Like in Colonial Assembly?" Josh asked.  
  
Jed nodded.  
  
"Why can't CJ be here when we need her?" Toby asked out loud.  
  
"Maryland." Leo guessed.  
  
"Incorrect."  
  
"Massachusetts?" Josh more asked then guessed.  
  
"Pennsylvania." Abby wondered.  
  
"You are both incorrect."  
  
"Just tell us." Toby grumbled.  
  
"Do you all give up?" Jed asked.  
  
"Yes, now tell us the answer." Abby said impatiently.  
  
"The answer is New Jersey."  
  
"Do you hear something?"  
  
Josh looked at Toby. "Like what?'  
  
Toby stood up and walked to the window. "There is a helicopter flying in."  
  
Abby joined Toby at the window. "It looks like the helicopter is about to land on the property."  
  
A secret service agent stepped into the room.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at the agent, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"There is a helicopter coming here for medical reasons." The agent explained.  
  
"What?" Jed demanded.  
  
"It is headed to one of the riding trails. There was some kind of accident."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I am not sure Sir."  
  
"See if you can find out and have a car ready to take us to the hospital as soon as possible." Jed ordered as he stood up.  
  
"Shall we tell the children?" Abby asked.  
  
"Are we taking them with us?" Toby asked. "If we are then we had better tell them what we know."  
  
"We don't know anything." Josh snapped.  
  
"I'll go get them." Abby walked out of the room.  
  
"Mom!" Zoe ran into the house.  
  
"Zoe, what is going on?" Josh asked anxiously.  
  
Zoe tried to catch her breath. She had ran up from the stables. She was vaguely aware of Charlie behind her. "There was an accident."  
  
"We heard the helicopter." Leo informed her. "What happened?"  
  
"Where are Donna and the twins?" Josh cut in.  
  
"And CJ?" Toby asked.  
  
"I'm right here." CJ said breathlessly as she stepped into the house.  
  
"I don't know what happened." Zoe stated. "But one of the twins was badly hurt."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Zoe answered helplessly. "There was allot of blood though."  
  
"Where is Donna?"  
  
"Donna, Sam and the other twin went in the helicopter." CJ answered.  
  
Abby came downstairs with the children. "Let's go."  
  
******  
  
"I need to know where my family is. One of my children was brought here a while ago."  
  
The nurse behind the desk looked up at Josh. He seemed familiar but she wasn't sure why. "Name?"  
  
"Senator Joshua Lyman."  
  
"And your child's name?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
She blinked at him. "You don't know your child's name?"  
  
Abby stepped up beside Josh. "We aren't sure which of his children was injured."  
  
"Oh." She typed something into her computer. She looked up at the people surrounding her desk. She recognized several of them. "I'll take you to a waiting room, then I'll go see if I can find anything out."  
  
"Why couldn't she find anything out on the computer?" Josh asked once the nurse had left them in a waiting room.  
  
"She didn't know the patient's name." Zoe reminded him.  
  
Leo looked at Charlie. "Now, what happened?"  
  
"The twins were riding up ahead while Sam and I talked. CJ, Donna, and Zoe fell back quite a ways behind us so we were keeping an eye on the children. I heard a scream and when I looked up one of the kids was on the ground and the horse had reared up. The horse landed on the child."  
  
Josh gasped as he paled. "Oh My God."  
  
"Which one of the children was it?" Jed asked.  
  
"I." Charlie thought a moment. "I'm not sure."  
  
The nurse came back into the room. "I wasn't able to find out very much. I do know that your wife and best friend are in another waiting room. I'll take you to them."  
  
She led them down a long hall to another waiting room. A secret service agent stopped her before she could leave. "We need a private waiting room for security reasons."  
  
The nurse nodded. "This is private. Senator Seaborn asked for a private waiting room soon after they arrived. He said that most of the people here would be high profile."  
  
The agent nodded as he stood near the closed door.  
  
Josh sat down next to Donna. "What's going on?"  
  
Donna shook her head. "I don't know but it is pretty bad. There was so much blood."  
  
Josh pulled her into his arms. "Which one was it?"  
  
"Noel." She pulled back and gestured across the room. "Noah isn't doing well."  
  
Josh looked over at his son. Noah was standing near the window. He wasn't acknowledging that there was anyone else in the room.  
  
"Did they say anything about Noel's injuries?" Abby asked Sam as Josh walked over to his son.  
  
"No they just took her to surgery as soon as we arrived."  
  
"Did they say anything on the helicopter?"  
  
Sam hesitated. "She stopped breathing twice."  
  
"Do you know where the horse landed?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Josh rejoined the group. He sat down with Noah on his lap. The boy had temporarily decided that he wasn't too old for such behavior. "Did you have any problems getting them to treat her?"  
  
Donna shook her head.  
  
"The doctors we spoke to already knew that we were coming from the Bartlett farm and that the child belonged to you, Josh." Sam added. "I guess the secret service told them when they called for the helicopter."  
  
"The only thing they told us was that they could only give information on her care to a family member." Donna stated.  
  
Josh just nodded.  
  
A doctor stepped into the room. "I'm Doctor Henderson. I need to talk to Noel Lyman's parents."  
  
"I'm Noel's father."  
  
Dr. Henderson nodded. "A nurse told me you had arrived Senator. Your daughter is still in surgery."  
  
"What are her injuries?" Donna asked.  
  
"Before I say anything more I need to make sure you want everyone to stay for this." He pointedly looked at the people seated around the room.  
  
Josh looked at his son and then at CJ's children. He didn't think the children should stay for this.  
  
Zoe noticed Josh's hesitation. She stood up and took her son from Charlie. "I'll take the children to the cafeteria. We'll see if we can get some ice cream."  
  
Noah looked at his father. "Do I have to go with Zoe?"  
  
Josh looked at the doctor. The doctor's expression was all he needed. "She needs help with the younger children. You can help her can't you?"  
  
"Yes." Noah answered reluctantly.  
  
"We promise that Zoe will bring you right back." Donna added. "We'll tell you how Noel is doing then, okay?"  
  
Noah followed Zoe out of the room very slowly.  
  
"You don't mind if the others stay?" Dr. Henderson asked.  
  
"They are family." Josh answered. "They do not need to leave."  
  
Dr. Henderson nodded. "Noel's injuries are pretty bad. She has a broken wrist from falling as well as some broken ribs. She has a concussion and a deep cut on her head that will require stitches." He paused for a moment to let those injuries sink in. "Apparently after she fell the horse landed on her. She is bleeding internally. Her spine is broken." He paused again. "One of her ribs punctured a lung."  
  
"How long is the surgery going to take?" Toby asked.  
  
"We aren't sure but quite awhile."  
  
"How bad is her spine?" Abby asked.  
  
"Again, I'm not sure of the extent of the damage yet."  
  
"But it is bad?" Josh whispered.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"If you don't have any other questions."  
  
Abby stood up. "I'd like to see Noel's chart."  
  
"Of course Dr. Bartlett."  
  
"Oh God." Josh whispered as soon as Abby and the doctor were gone.  
  
"She is going to be alright." Leo put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
  
"God I hope so. I can't lose my little girl Leo."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"Josh, is there anyone you'd like me to call? Your mother?" CJ asked quietly.  
  
"Huh?" It took a moment for her question to sink in. "My mom and Amy's parents."  
  
"Do you have the numbers?"  
  
Donna reached into her purse and pulled out an address book. "The phone numbers are in here." She handed the book to CJ.  
  
"She has to be okay." Josh said again.  
  
"She will be." Donna told him.  
  
Another thought occurred to Josh. "How am I going to tell Noah? What am I going to tell him?"  
  
No one had a definite answer for him. None of them had been in this position before.  
  
"Just tell him that she is badly injured but that you don't know how badly yet." Charlie suggested.  
  
Jed shook his head. "Noah is to smart for that to work. He'll need more information then that."  
  
"I agree with Jed." Leo told Josh. "Tell him that the horse hurt Noel's spine, ribs, wrist, and lungs but that you don't know how badly."  
  
Josh nodded.  
  
"What did your parents tell you about Joanie?" Donna asked softly.  
  
Josh shook his head. "I really don't remember. I just remember how badly it hurt to hear it."  
  
****  
  
The hours passed by slowly. They did not hear anything else about Noel. The little girl was still in surgery.  
  
Everyone in the room wondered about the child's condition and what her prognoses would bring. They realized that a spinal injury was serious. Noel might not ever walk again.  
  
After a few hours, the children all fell asleep from the exhaustion of extreme worry. The adults all wished that they could have the same release. The same chance to forget what was happening for just a little while. Everything could be better by the time the children woke up.  
  
Abby insisted that everyone eat the lunch that Zoe and Charlie went to get. She and Donna had to force Josh to eat.  
  
Within a few hours of their arrival at the hospital, reporters congregated outside. The reporters wanted news, any news on the accident at the Bartlett farm. It took them awhile to find out that the injured person was Senator Lyman's daughter. They were reporting that there was very little chance that Noel Lyman would survive.  
  
The occupants of the waiting room tried to watch television once but had to turn the TV off when they realized how much coverage the accident was getting. They didn't need to hear the speculation and they definitely didn't want the children to hear it.  
  
"Senator Lyman." Dr. Henderson stepped into the room.  
  
Josh jumped up. "How is my daughter?"  
  
"She is out of surgery."  
  
"How is she?" Josh repeated.  
  
"We were able to stop the internal bleeding. Her lung has been repaired."  
  
"And the head injury?" Abby asked.  
  
"Noel has slipped into a coma."  
  
Leo and Donna both stood up and joined Josh. Josh pulled Donna into his arms. Leo laid a hand on Josh's shoulder.  
  
"Her spine?" Jed asked.  
  
"We still aren't sure how bad it is." The doctor answered.  
  
"When is she going to wake up?" Josh asked.  
  
"I'm really not sure Senator. Her head injury was pretty serious. She could wake up in an hour or it could be a month or."  
  
"Or never." Donna whispered.  
  
"Do you expect my daughter to wake up?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"Where is she?" Leo asked. "Is she allowed visitors?"  
  
"She is in ICU. She won't be allowed visitors for another couple of hours at least and after that only immediate family."  
  
"This is my immediate family." Josh stated.  
  
The doctor looked around uncomfortably. This was a very difficult group to say no to. They were so powerful. "I'll come back once she is allowed visitors."  
  
"What does this mean Abby?" Sam asked after the doctor left. "Do you think Noel is going to survive?"  
  
"It could go either way. Noel is very badly injured. If she survives she will have some very difficult obstacles to overcome."  
  
"She is going to be okay Josh." Leo said firmly. "She has the Lyman stubbornness. She will not give up the fight."  
  
Josh didn't respond. He couldn't. He sunk back into his chair to wait for more news.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey Noel." Josh's voice broke as he looked down at his daughter's still form. Noel was incredibly pale. Machines surrounded her bed. She looked lifeless.  
  
"You are a lucky little girl. There is a waiting room filled with people waiting and praying for you to wake up." Donna added softly.  
  
"They would all love to see you but your doctor is restricting visitors." Josh informed her. "Noah can't wait for you to wake up so that he can see you."  
  
Dr. Henderson stepped into the room. "I'm sorry but time is up."  
  
Josh kissed Noel's forehead. "We'll be back as soon as the doctor will allow it. We love you Angel."  
  
They stepped into the hallway with the doctor. "Is there any change?" Donna asked.  
  
"We will be taking her for some more tests soon. So far there isn't any brain activity." Dr. Henderson answered. "There was something else I wanted to discuss with you though."  
  
"Go ahead." Donna told the doctor.  
  
"There is a throng of reporters outside the main entrance to the hospital. This story is being broadcast all over the country. We have been taking calls from the media since shortly after you all arrived. Several reporters have actually gotten inside and tried to find you. They were stopped by hospital security but at some point they might not be."  
  
"We know all of this." Josh cut in impatiently. "And besides they won't get to us because the secret service is outside the door."  
  
"They are speculating on your daughter's condition and on what happened." Dr. Henderson went on. "We believe that it is time to give them some information."  
  
"You want to do a press conference." Josh stated.  
  
"Yes we do." He waited to give them a chance to respond. They didn't. "I would read something on Noel's physical condition. Her other doctors would also be there." He paused but they didn't say anything. "It would be better is someone from your group was there."  
  
"Josh, what do you think?" Donna asked when he didn't respond.  
  
"We really don't have a choice. If we don't do this, there will be a leak. At least this way we choose what information they get."  
  
"Would you like me to arrange the press conference for later today?" Dr. Henderson asked.  
  
Josh nodded. "I'd like to see a copy of your statement."  
  
"Of course. I'll bring it to you once I have more information on the press conference."  
  
The doctor left and Josh and Donna rejoined the others in the waiting room. "There is going to be a press conference in a few hours."  
  
Jed nodded. "Good. The speculations were getting pretty bad."  
  
Josh looked at his son. "Noah, come over here."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
Josh knelt down next to the boy. "She is still in a coma."  
  
"That means she is sleeping right?"  
  
Josh sent Abby a grateful look for telling Noah that.  
  
"When do I get to see her?"  
  
"Remember we told you that you can see Noel we she wakes up." Donna joined Josh on the floor.  
  
"We are going to be doing a press conference soon so that everyone else will know how she is." Josh stated.  
  
"Why do they need to know?" Noah demanded. "They don't care about Noel."  
  
"People are curious." Donna told the child. "They are interested because it happened at Grandpa Jed's house and because of Daddy's job."  
  
"It isn't any of their business."  
  
"No it isn't." Josh agreed. "But they think it is and it is better to humor them. If we don't they will try to get the information another way."  
  
"Are you going to be at the press conference?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet." Josh answered truthfully.  
  
"Am I going?"  
  
"No. I don't want you out there."  
  
"Okay." Noah sounded relieved.  
  
"Noah why don't you go color with James and Abigail?" Abby suggested.  
  
The little boy nodded before rejoining the other children.  
  
Abby lowered her voice so that the kids couldn't hear her. "We have been here all day."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"The children are all tired and there isn't anything that they can do. Zoe and I were just talking a few minutes ago. She suggested that she and Charlie take all of the children back to the farm. They will bring them back tomorrow morning."  
  
"I don't think so Abby." Josh shook his head.  
  
"I think that they are right." Donna told him. "Look at Noah, he is exhausted, worried, and bored. If he is at the farm he can have a nutritious dinner and get a good nights sleep. There really isn't any reason for him to stay."  
  
"With Noel so badly injured I don't think."  
  
"He'll be okay." Leo told Josh. "I know it is difficult but you can't coddle him. You need to do what is best for him and right now that is going back to the farm."  
  
"We'll watch him carefully." Zoe assured Josh.  
  
Josh sighed. "Fine."  
  
******  
  
Josh stood in front of the hospital during the press conference. The doctor had been answering questions for about five minutes.  
  
Someone asked if Noel was going to be brain dead and Josh felt Donna's hand slip into his and Leo's hand drop onto his shoulder.  
  
"That is all for now. We will probably do another press conference tomorrow." Dr. Henderson stated. "For now I am going to turn this over to CJ Cregg who will be speaking on behalf of Senator Lyman."  
  
CJ stepped up to the microphone. "Senator Lyman would like to thank everyone for their well wishes and prayers for his daughter. Are there any questions that Dr. Henderson did not already answer?"  
  
"How was Noel injured?" Someone shouted.  
  
"A group of people including Noel and myself went riding early this morning. Noel and her brother Noah were riding ahead of the group when Noel was thrown from her horse. The horse landed on top of Noel." CJ explained.  
  
"Where did the accident occur?"  
  
"The accident occurred at Former President Josiah Bartlett's farm."  
  
"Why was Senator Lyman's daughter at the Bartlett farm?"  
  
"President Bartlett's former Senior Staff was gathered at the farm for a week long vacation and reunion." CJ answered.  
  
"Was President Bartlett along on the horseback riding excursion?"  
  
"No he was not. Nor was his wife Abby."  
  
"How is Noah Lyman taking his sister's accident?"  
  
CJ knew that Josh had tensed at the question. "Noah is handling this as well as can be expected."  
  
"Is he here at the hospital?"  
  
"No he is not."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I am not going to answer that." CJ stated.  
  
"How is the Senator taking this?"  
  
"How do you think he is taking it? I assume like any other parent would."  
  
"Will he be going back to DC or Connecticut any time soon?"  
  
CJ was thankful for the discipline that she cultivated during her years as Bartlett's press secretary. "At this time Senator Lyman does not know when he will be going home. That will depend on his daughter's condition."  
  
"Are President and Dr. Bartlett here at the hospital?"  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"Who else is here with Senator Lyman?"  
  
"Senator Seaborn, Donna Moss, Leo Mcgarry, and Toby Zeigler are all here."  
  
"An unnamed hospital employee claims that Ms. Moss arrived with Noel and that she told hospital employees that she was married to Senator Lyman. Is that true?"  
  
CJ could feel a headache building. "Ms. Moss arrived with Noel as did Senator Seaborn. As for what either of them told hospital employees, I don't know. That is all." As she turned to back inside, she heard the reporters calling questions to her, Josh, and Donna. All three of them ignored the questions. 


	3. Guilt

"Josh wake up."  
  
"What? What?" Josh came awake with a start.  
  
"Are you okay?" Donna asked in a worried tone.  
  
Josh ran his hand through his hair. "I guess. I had an awful nightmare."  
  
Donna frowned sympathetically. "What happened?"  
  
"Noel was hurt horseback riding. She died."  
  
"Oh Josh."  
  
"I know. It was horrible. I'm going to go check on her." He started to stand up.  
  
"Josh."  
  
Something in her tone caused him to sit back down. He finally noticed his surroundings. "It happened?" He whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He closed his eyes as it all came flooding back. "What time is it?"  
  
"It is after midnight. You've been asleep for about two hours."  
  
"You should have woken me up sooner."  
  
"Why? The doctor hasn't been back. You need your sleep." She noticed his expression. "Josh, there is nothing you can do to help her right now."  
  
"There has to be something. I feel so helpless. My little girl is in there dying and all I can do is sit here and wait."  
  
"You're frustrated but that isn't helping either. You need to stay calm Josh."  
  
"I know that." He snapped. "I'm sorry. It isn't your fault."  
  
She put her hand on his arm. "It is alright."  
  
Josh finally took the time to look around the room. "They are all still here?" He asked in surprise. "Weren't you trying to convince the Bartlett's and Leo to go back to the farm and get some rest?"  
  
Donna sighed. "Yeah I was. They flat out refused. Jed told me that there was no way they were going to leave while their granddaughter fights for her life. Leo and Abby concurred."  
  
"CJ, Toby, and Sam wouldn't leave either?"  
  
"No." Donna followed his line of sight. The Bartlett's Leo, CJ, Sam, and Toby were sprawled all over the room fast asleep. They were all exhausted.  
  
"What if she isn't okay?" Josh whispered after a moment. "What if my dream was a premonition of some sort?"  
  
"It wasn't." Donna assured him. "She is going to be fine." "Joanie wasn't."  
  
"Oh Josh. That was different."  
  
"No it wasn't it was my fault just like this."  
  
"Josh, neither of the accidents were your fault. They were just that; accidents."  
  
"I could have stopped her from going riding. I knew I shouldn't let her go. I knew it."  
  
"Josh you were being a protective parent. That is all it was. You didn't actually know that something was going to happen, you were dealing in what ifs."  
  
"I still should have followed my first instinct."  
  
Donna knew that there was no point in arguing with him when he was in this mood. He wanted to blame himself. She supposed that it was only natural. Most parents found a way to blame themselves when something happened to their child. She really didn't know why. It wasn't like the guilt made them feel any better.  
  
Josh sat back in his chair. He sent a prayer up to God. He promised that if Noel was okay he would take the children to synagogue on a regular basis instead of just sporadically. He promised that he would live his life better. He promised that he would never let anything happen to her again. If only God would make Noel be okay.  
  
******  
  
"Charlie?" She waited a moment. "Charlie?" She waited again and then spoke louder. "Charlie?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
Charlie sighed as he opened his eyes. "I am now."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He snorted. She was not sorry. "What is it Zoe?"  
  
"Do you think Noel is going to be okay? I mean even if she doesn't die she could be paralyzed. Or have brain injuries."  
  
Charlie sat up. "She is going to be fine Zo. Your mom made sure that she has the best doctors and is getting wonderful care."  
  
"What if she's not?" Zoe whispered.  
  
"Zoe thinking about "what ifs" won't help anything. She is going to be fine. Just keep repeating that to yourself."  
  
"Thank you Charlie." She kissed him before laying down.  
  
Charlie lay back down and closed his eyes.  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Yeah Zo?"  
  
"Is Josh going to hate me? I mean if Noel doesn't." She broke off. "Or if she is permanently injured."  
  
Charlie sat back up and flipped a light on. "What is this about Zoe? Why would Josh hate you?"  
  
"This is my fault."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is my fault." Zoe repeated.  
  
"How is this your fault?"  
  
"Clover."  
  
"Zoe you didn't make Clover throw Noel. You didn't even chose to put her on Clover." Charlie tried to convince her.  
  
"But I knew." She whispered it.  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"Clover. When I was here last time." She broke off.  
  
Charlie thought back. Zoe hadn't come here to ride in about four months. ""What about it?"  
  
"I rode Clover because someone told me she hadn't been ridden in a while." Zoe explained.  
  
"So?"  
  
"She wasn't herself. She bit at me when I saddled her. I took her down one of the short trails and she reared up and tried to throw me. Later when I was brushing her she bit me." She took a breath. "I shouldn't have allowed Noel to ride her."  
  
"Zoe did you tell anyone about Clover's behavior?"  
  
"No. That is another reason this is my fault. If I had told, Mark wouldn't have put Noel on her."  
  
"Look Zoe you should have told someone." Charlie agreed. "But that doesn't make this your fault. You didn't know that this was going to happen. In fact, this could have happened with any horse not just Clover. Noel isn't exactly an experienced rider."  
  
"I have to tell now."  
  
"Yes you do. Are you going to tell your mother?"  
  
Zoe shook her head. "I'm going to tell Daddy."  
  
Charlie just nodded.  
  
"Do you think I should tell Josh?"  
  
Charlie hesitated. "I really don't know. You should probably wait until we know more about Noel's condition."  
  
They both nearly jumped when the phone rang.  
  
******  
  
"Dr. Henderson." Josh stood up when the doctor came into the room.  
  
Donna went over to the couch and gently woke Jed and Abby up. Next, she awoke Sam while Abby woke Leo and Jed threw tiny wades of paper at Toby until he awoke.  
  
Dr. Henderson's eyes widen as he watched the antics of the former president. "He actually ran the country." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"How is she?" Josh demanded as soon as everyone was awake.  
  
"She just woke up."  
  
Josh kissed Donna.  
  
Toby said a prayer of thanks.  
  
Jed sighed in relief.  
  
Abby stood up and joined Josh and Donna. "Is she coherent?"  
  
"Yes. She is asking for "Daddy and Donna"."  
  
Josh turned toward the door.  
  
"Josh wait." Abby called.  
  
"My daughter wants to see me Abby. You expect me to keep her waiting?"  
  
Abby looked at Dr. Henderson. "There is more Josh."  
  
Josh slowly stepped back into the room.  
  
"What is wrong Doctor?" CJ asked.  
  
"Noel's head injury was apparently worse then we thought." The doctor started.  
  
"What do you mean?" Josh demanded. "You just said that she is awake."  
  
"She is awake but there is a complication that we weren't expecting."  
  
"What is it?" Abby asked.  
  
"Noel cannot see anything."  
  
"She's blind." Josh croaked the words out.  
  
"Have you done any tests?" Abby demanded as she slipped into doctor mode.  
  
"Not yet. We needed to get Senator Lyman's permission first."  
  
"Permission for what?"  
  
"He wants to do some tests to see what caused Noel's visual impairment." Abby explained. "They will also find out if this is permanent or not."  
  
"Fine." Josh agreed. "But Donna and I need to see her first."  
  
Dr. Henderson nodded his agreement.  
  
"And her spine doctor?" Jed prompted.  
  
Dr. Henderson smiled slightly. "Now I can give you some good news. Her legs hurt."  
  
Donna frowned. "That is good?"  
  
"She can feel them." Abby pointed out. "That is very important."  
  
"With physical therapy I expect that she will regain full use of her legs."  
  
"Is that it?" Josh asked.  
  
"That is all we know for now." The doctor agreed.  
  
"Can we see her now?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Donna turned briefly as Josh led her from the room. "Can someone contact Josh's mom, Amy's parents, and Zoe and Charlie. Noah is going to be worried when he wakes up."  
  
"I'll call everyone." Sam volunteered.  
  
*******  
  
"Can I see her now?" Noah asked as soon as he walked into the hospital waiting room. Zoe and Charlie had told him that she was awake but that was all.  
  
"Soon but there are a few things we need to tell you first." Josh pulled Noah onto his lap.  
  
"Hurry." Noah fidgeted impatiently.  
  
"Noel looks a little bit different." Josh began.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"She has a needle called an IV in her arm to give her medicine. She has a heart monitor. Her head has a bandage on it. She can't move around although she can move her arms. Her wrist is bandaged."  
  
Noah nodded.  
  
"There is something else you need to know. Noel won't be able to see you."  
  
"Is the bandage covering her eyes?" Noah asked in confusion.  
  
"No Sweetie." Donna picked up both of his hands. "Noel is blind."  
  
Noah blinked as tears threatened to spill. "Noel is blind? She can't see anything? Ever again?"  
  
"It might not be for forever." Josh assured his son. "She might get her vision back later." The still didn't know anything from the tests.  
  
"Can I see her?" Noah asked again.  
  
Josh put Noah up and stood.  
  
"Can Donna come too?"  
  
Josh and Donna both smiled. They both loved that the twins were so excepting of her. "Of course."  
  
******  
  
"Noel?"  
  
"Noah?" Noel's face lit with joy at her brother's voice.  
  
Noah went as close to her bed as he could. "I've missed you El."  
  
"You too No."  
  
They were using names that no one else would dare use with them. The names were one thing that showed their closeness.  
  
"Do you want to sit next to her?" Josh asked.  
  
Noah nodded eagerly.  
  
Josh sat his son on Noel's hospital bed. "Don't touch her legs." He warned.  
  
"They wouldn't let me come before." Noah informed his sister.  
  
"I know. I asked for you but the doctor said you couldn't come. Daddy said you were at the farm."  
  
"They made me go to the farm." His voice was disgusted.  
  
"Did you fall too?"  
  
"No." He paused for a moment. "I was so scared El. You were bleeding so bad. I thought you were going to die. Don't die. Please." He had forgotten that they weren't alone.  
  
"I'm not going to." Noel assured him. "It hurt so bad." She admitted. "I was as scared as you."  
  
"I don't ever want to ride again." Noah stated.  
  
"I do."  
  
Josh's eyes rounded but Donna kept him from saying anything.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We aren't quitters Noah. We can't not do something we like just because something bad happens once. Daddy taught us that." Noel explained.  
  
"I guess. Can you ride like this?"  
  
"I'm going to have to learn." Noel sighed. "I'm going to have to relearn to do a lot of things."  
  
"I'll help you. Lots." Noah offered. He grinned deviously. "They will have to let us be in the same class at school next year if you need my help."  
  
Noel grinned too. "Yeah. That will be cool." That year they were in separate kindergarten classes. Neither knew it but Josh had requested it. He had felt that while their closeness was great they needed to be able to get along with others and not lean on each other. They each needed their own friends and their own interests.  
  
"There were a lot of people outside the hospital when we came this morning." Noah told his sister. "They were yelling questions about you. Charlie mumbled that they are nosy and then something else I didn't hear."  
  
"What did they want to know?" Noel asked curiously.  
  
"They actually asked me how I'd feel if you died."  
  
Josh gasped and Donna dragged him out into the hall.  
  
"How the hell dare they? I want that reporter fired. He or she had no right to ask my son something like that. Where is Sam?"  
  
"Josh calm down. He seems to be taking this pretty well."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, maybe you should let it drop. If you don't it will just be made into a big thing. It will get allot of news coverage. Everyone will know and Noah will get more questions about it. It will fade away if you allow it to."  
  
Josh had to admit that she had a point. "Fine but I want to find out which reporter it was. I don't want that reporter near the children." He looked at the closed door. "We should go back in."  
  
Donna shook her head. "We should leave them alone for a little longer. They are fine. Besides they will discuss things with each other that they would never think of sharing with us."  
  
Josh sighed. "I know. I wish they'd talk to me more. Isn't it supposed to be a few more years before this happens?"  
  
"Twins are different Josh. They have always been closer to each other then to you."  
  
"Yeah." He was glad that they had each other though. Noel was going to need Noah if this was permanent. 


	4. Home

"Senator Lyman." Dr. Henderson walked up to Josh and Donna as they walked toward the waiting room. They had Noah with them.  
  
"You have more information?" It wasn't a question. "Let's go back to the waiting room and you can tell all of us."  
  
Dr. Henderson just nodded. He was used to the senator including his friends in their discussions by now.  
  
As they entered the room, everyone looked up from the conversations they had been having. Abby stood up and walked closer.  
  
"The results of the tests are back."  
  
"And?" Abby prompted.  
  
"We believe that the blindness is permanent."  
  
Noah's grip on his father's hand tightened. "You can't help Noel see again?" He looked at Abby. "Can you Grandma Abby?"  
  
Dr. Henderson hid a smile. This little boy was adorable.  
  
"I don't think so Noah." Abby answered gently.  
  
"Is that all?" Jed was asking if there were any other head injuries that they needed to know about.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Noel should be fine except for the visual impairment."  
  
"Have you told her?" Josh asked.  
  
"No. I knew that you would want to do that."  
  
"How long is she going to have to remain here?" Toby asked.  
  
"With her spinal injury she will need medical care for quite awhile. Her release date will depend on arrangements made for afterward." He explained.  
  
"Would she be released sooner if I hired a private nurse?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When is the soonest you could release her? I will do anything you necessary."  
  
Dr. Henderson hesitated. "She will need a nurse and a physical therapist for a while. She will also need quite a bit of equipment such as a hospital bed."  
  
"Just make me a list. I'll buy whatever you say." Josh stated.  
  
"Where would you be taking her?" Dr. Henderson asked.  
  
"Home. My house in Connecticut." Josh answered.  
  
"If that is not possible Noel can stay at our farm." Jed interjected.  
  
Dr. Henderson thought for a moment. "I should be able to release her by the end of the week." He smiled. "One more thing before I go. We are ready to allow none related visitors."  
  
*******  
  
"So I'll never be able to see again?"  
  
"Not for awhile at least. We don't know what medical treatments they might come up with later." Abby answered.  
  
"What now?" Noel almost whispered it.  
  
"What do you mean?" Josh asked.  
  
"What happens now? I can't see to do anything."  
  
"Oh." Josh looked at Donna. They had been discussing that a lot.  
  
"There are special teachers who help children like you." Abby told the child. "They teach you things like how to eat and dress yourself."  
  
"What about school?" Noel wondered.  
  
"You still have to have schooling but it will be a bit different. Instead of reading you will learn Braille."  
  
"What is Braille?"  
  
"A special type of reading done with your hands." Abby told her.  
  
"Can I still play?"  
  
"Of course." Josh answered.  
  
"Do I still get to be flower girl at your wedding?" Noel's voice was pleading. She had really been looking forward to the wedding.  
  
"Sweetie of course you are still my flower girl." Donna answered. "You are irreplaceable."  
  
Noel thought a moment before asking another question. "Are people going to make fun of me now?"  
  
"No." Josh's answer was vehement. He was not going to allow anyone to make fun of his little girl. Especially about this.  
  
"Okay." Noel sounded fine now. All traces of worry were out of her voice. Josh wished he could be like her. He was still very worried.  
  
******  
  
"This is going to be so cool." Noah enthused.  
  
Donna grinned at the child. "You think so?"  
  
"I know so. We are going to be the only passengers on the plane. That is neat."  
  
Josh laughed. The things that made children happy.  
  
"It is just a chartered plane." Sam commented. He really didn't see what the big deal was.  
  
"Sam, they've never been on Airforce One." Josh reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget that you and Amy didn't have them until after the White House."  
  
"When are we going to be there?" Noel asked. "Where are we now?"  
  
"We are still on our way to the airport. We will be there in about fifteen minutes." Donna answered patiently.  
  
"The others will be there to say goodbye?"  
  
Josh nodded before remembering that Noel couldn't see him. "Yes."  
  
"Why couldn't I ride with Grandpa Jed and Grandma Abby?" Noah whined.  
  
Sam groaned. "Not more of this."  
  
Donna laid a hand on Sam's arm. "There won't be other passengers this time."  
  
Sam nodded. The relief in his eyes was evident.  
  
"They aren't that bad."  
  
"We know what you think Josh." Sam stated. "You know what I think? They are just like you were as a child."  
  
"You didn't know me until I was out of college." Josh protested.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. "You acted like Noel and Noah. You still act like them quite often."  
  
Josh looked at Donna. "He is calling me childish. Can you believe that?"  
  
Donna pretended to be horrified. "No! You act like a child? Unthinkable!"  
  
Josh glared at Sam. "Now you have my fiancée making fun of me."  
  
"Actually no I don't. She's always done just fine with that on her own."  
  
"What?" Josh shot Donna a hurt look. "You make fun of me?"  
  
Donna laughed. "All the time. It is fun."  
  
"It really is." Noel agreed.  
  
"My own children are against me now." Josh shook his head sadly.  
  
The limo pulled to a stop at the airport.  
  
A few minutes later they joined the others in a small private waiting room.  
  
"Let us know about Noel."  
  
Josh hugged CJ. "I will." He turned to James and Abigail. "Be good you two."  
  
Toby rolled his eyes. "With your idea of being good they could do almost anything."  
  
Josh grinned. "Yeah."  
  
"I'll call you with more information about the wedding." Donna told CJ. CJ was going to be her matron of honor.  
  
"I'll see you in a few weeks." Leo told Josh. "Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will." Josh surprised both of them by hugging Leo.  
  
Donna hugged Leo before turning to the Bartletts who Sam was already talking to. "Thank you both for everything." She hugged them.  
  
"We have got to do this again." Jed said.  
  
Zoe laughed. "We will be Daddy. You haven't already forgotten about the wedding have you? We will all be there."  
  
Josh hugged Abby. "Thank you for all of your help with Noel."  
  
"Don't thank me. I really didn't do much."  
  
"I wouldn't have found an appropriate nurse without your help." Josh informed her. Said nurse was waiting across the room for them.  
  
Jed hugged Noel. "You are going to be fine."  
  
"I know." Noel agreed before letting go of him so that he could hug Noah.  
  
"Be good for your physical therapist." Abby said with mock sternness.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Take care of both of them Josh."  
  
"I will."  
  
******* 


	5. Questions

Three Months later, in Connecticut  
  
*****  
  
"I'd like something in pale pink." Donna decided.  
  
The sales lady nodded pleasantly. "Okay. I have a few samples." She went into another room and returned a few minutes later.  
  
Donna took one of the dresses and scrutinized it carefully. The dress was made of very pale pink satin. The style was very pretty but it was strapless. "I don't think it is little girlish enough."  
  
The saleslady handed Donna another dress.  
  
This one wasn't quite as pale. It was simple but beautiful. Donna smiled and walked over to Noel who was seated a few feet away. Now that she was using a walker, she tired easily. "What do you think?"  
  
Noel reached out to touch the dress. She used her hands to "see" now. The dress was so soft; it glided through her fingers. The fabric felt so grown up. "I think I'll look like a princess in it."  
  
Noel's tone was wistful and Donna knew that the child was wishing she could see the dress. Wondering what it really looked like. Noel had had such eclectic taste for a five and a half-year-old and now she was forced to pretty much let other people choose her clothes for her.  
  
Donna turned back to the saleslady. "We'll take it." She gave the woman Noel's measurements. (It would be to difficult for Noel to try it on.) "I'd like bridesmaids dresses in the same shade."  
  
"Would you like to look through a book of styles?" The saleslady offered.  
  
Donna glanced over at Noel. The child was getting tired and they still had a few more stops. She would have to be quick. "Sure."  
  
Donna flipped through the book for about ten minutes until she found the perfect dress. She refused to follow tradition and choose ugly bridesmaids dresses. This dress would look lovely on Zoe, Mal, and CJ. She just hoped that the pink didn't clash too much with Mal's hair. "This dress is perfect. I'll need three."  
  
"Okay. Do you have the measurements?"  
  
Donna handed the woman three index card with all of the women's measurements.  
  
"We will call you to arrange for fittings." The saleslady told Donna as she prepared Noel to leave the shop.  
  
"Would you like to stop for lunch now or after we go to the shoe store?"  
  
Noel thought for a moment. "Lunch first."  
  
"Okay. Let's go to the café across the street." Because of Noel's walker, they drove across the street.  
  
They chose a table in the nearly deserted café. Donna read the menu to Noel who decided on a hamburger.  
  
Noel took a sip of her soda. She savored the flavor since her father didn't like her to have very much soda. "Donna?"  
  
Donna was disturbed by the little girl's hesitant tone. "What is it Noel?" She asked gently.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
Noel hesitated again, and then tentatively inquired "Were you at Daddy and Mommy's wedding?"  
  
Donna blinked a few times. That was the last question she had expected. "Yes I was."  
  
Noel hesitated again. "Can you tell me about it?"  
  
"Noel, maybe you should ask your dad. He can talk to you and Noah at the same time." Donna softly suggested.  
  
Noel shook her head. "We don't want to."  
  
"Why not?" Donna pressed.  
  
"He gets sad when he talks about my Mommy."  
  
"Oh." She was going to have to tell Josh that his children were afraid to discuss their mother with him.  
  
"So, can you tell me?"  
  
Donna sighed. How could she really refuse such a request? She hadn't liked Amy but Noel deserved to know about her mother. Only good thing for now though.  
  
"They got married during Grandpa Jed's last year in office." She began as she fought to remember as many details as possible.  
  
"Where was the ceremony held?" Noel asked.  
  
"The ceremony was held in the White House Rose Garden. It was so beautiful. The roses were in bloom. The roses actually fragrance the air. White chairs were sat out for the guests. Your parents stood in a small gazebo with the Rabbi and the wedding party."  
  
"What time of day?"  
  
Donna thought a moment. "Early morning, I believe around seven or seven thirty. I remember that it was still very cool so most of us had shawls with us."  
  
"Who was in the wedding party?"  
  
"Uncle Sam was the best man of course. Your Mommy's brother Uncle Mark was a groomsmen along with Uncle Toby. Mommy's friend Brittany from college was matron of honor. Mommy's bridesmaids were her sister Aunt Kelly and her friend Amanda. The men were all wearing tuxedos. The women were wearing strapless dresses in lavender."  
  
"Weren't they cold?"  
  
Donna laughed. "I'm sure they were. Your mom's dress was off white and very contemporary. It was made out of Irish lace. Her hair was pulled up but trendels escaped to hang down near her face. It was a very good softening effect. She carried a bouquet of roses in all different colors."  
  
"Were they happy?" Noel whispered the question.  
  
Donna considered her answer carefully. "They were very happy at the wedding."  
  
"Why did it change?" Noel asked hesitantly.  
  
"Noel what do you want to know?" She asked carefully. She wasn't sure what the child may have heard.  
  
"Daddy said he was going to divorce her. He told everyone that at Grandpa Jed's. Noah, James, and I were listening on the stairs."  
  
"Did you hear anything else?" Donna's tone was sharper then planned.  
  
Noel shook her head. "James was such a baby. He was afraid we were going to be caught, so he made us go back to the playroom."  
  
Donna silently thanked God for CJ's son. Who would have thought he'd be so timid with his parents? "Sometimes married couples drift apart."  
  
"Is that what happened to my Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
"Yes." Her answer was truthful because if they hadn't drifted apart would Amy have cheated?  
  
"They didn't love each other anymore?"  
  
"You'll have to ask Daddy that."  
  
Noel pressed Donna further, revealing the crux of her concerns. "Did they both love us?"  
  
Donna gasped. "Of course they did, Noel. They both loved you very much. Neither of them wanted to hurt you."  
  
"Okay." Noel did not sound convinced. "Can you tell me more about my Mommy?"  
  
"Um." This is getting sticky now; Donna tried to think how she could divert Noel's line of questioning. "Mommy worked for Grandma Abby as her Chief of Staff. She and Daddy dated for several years before getting married."  
  
"Were you and Mommy friends?"  
  
Donna hesitated. How should she handle such a delicate question? She couldn't very well tell Noel that she and Amy had despised each other. "Mommy and I really didn't have very much in common." Except Josh.  
  
"Can you tell me more?"  
  
Donna sighed with relief as their food arrived. "Let's eat now. Your Grandparents will be coming to the wedding, why don't you ask them to tell you about Mommy? I'm sure they'd love to tell you all about her. In fact, if you want to, you can call them tonight to ask that question."  
  
Noel smiled. "Okay. Thank you Donna."  
  
"Your welcome Kiddo." Her tone was soft. Did she have this to look forward to? If so, it was going to be difficult. She absolutely could not say anything derogatory about Amy to those kids, but she had so little to say that was good. 


	6. The Wedding

Authors Notes: I just wanted to warn everyone that the wedding doesn't follow Jewish custom. I checked out a website recommended by my beta reader but still found it quite confusing. I didn't want to botch something so closely tied to religion. ( I want to thank Classic She for betaing this for me.  
  
Several months later at the Lyman Estate in Connecticut.  
  
*******  
  
"Josh! Get the door!" Donna yelled from somewhere upstairs.  
  
Josh rolled his eyes. He was already walking toward the door. He looked down at his eager helpmate, Noah. "Who do you think this is?"  
  
"Hmm. Grandpa Jed, Grandma Abby, and Uncle Toby."  
  
Josh raised an eyebrow. "Really? I was thinking Aunt CJ and the kids."  
  
Noah shook his head. "Grandpa Jed, Grandma Abby, and Uncle Toby would have left early. Grandma Abby would make them."  
  
"True." He opened the door.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Noah stated, disappointment in his voice.  
  
Leo laughed. "Don't sound so happy to see me."  
  
"We were trying to guess who would be here first. We were both wrong." Josh explained.  
  
"Who is it?" Donna carefully guided Noel down the stairs. She was able to walk now, thanks to her intensive physical therapy sessions.  
  
"Leo."  
  
Donna and Noel both hugged the old man.  
  
"Who all will be here today?" Leo asked Josh once they were seated in the living room.  
  
"My Mom, Donna's parents, the Bartletts, Charlie and Zoey, CJ and the kids, Toby, and Sam. Several others are coming tomorrow including Donna's brothers and Mal. everyone else will be here the day after tomorrow."  
  
"How many guests are there going to be?"  
  
Josh groaned. "Too many."  
  
Donna glared at him. "It wasn't exactly my idea to invite all of them."  
  
Josh sighed. "I know." They had had to invite certain people because of his career.  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
Josh let CJ and her children in.  
  
"Wow. This place is beautiful." CJ said as Josh led her into the living room.  
  
"And huge." James added.  
  
Josh shrugged. "The house isn't really that big."  
  
CJ looked at him incredulously. "Not that big? House?"  
  
"It is intimidating at first." Leo who had seen the estate on numerous occasions put in.  
  
"Why? We all worked in the White House." Josh whined.  
  
CJ acted as if she hadn't heard Josh. "I knew that you had money as a child but, jeez, you were a rich kid."  
  
"Not really." He said again. "It isn't as big as it seems."  
  
She gave him a disbelieving look. "How many bedrooms?"  
  
"Nine." Leo answered.  
  
"Bathrooms?"  
  
"Eight." Donna answered.  
  
"But one of them is in the guest house." Josh put in.  
  
CJ ignored him. "What else?" She asked Donna.  
  
Donna smiled. She liked seeing CJ stunned and Josh flustered. "We are in the living room. There is also a study, a library, a family room, a music room, the maid's quarters, Noel's nurse's quarters, breakfast room, dining room, the main kitchen, the kosher kitchen."  
  
"Our playroom." Noel cut in.  
  
"And Noel's therapy room." Noah said.  
  
""Noel's therapy room" is actually the gym, in the old carriage house, next to the pool." Josh explained.  
  
"You have your own gym?" CJ asked. "Even the Bartlett's don't have their own gym."  
  
"Actually Josh's estate is just a little bit bigger then the Bartlett's farm." Leo informed her.  
  
Josh glared at Leo. "My house may be bigger but I believe the Bartlett farm has a few more acres."  
  
"How come you never mentioned this place?" C.J. asked.  
  
"He did." Donna reminded her. "He just didn't say how big it was."  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
Donna laughed remembering that day. "I had just about the same reaction as you."  
  
"Only worse." Josh added.  
  
"Wait until you see the gardens and the conservatory." Donna told CJ. "They are gorgeous."  
  
"You told us that at the farm."  
  
The doorbell rang again, and Josh scurried away, glad to be freed from the conversation.  
  
Josh returned leading Sam into the room.  
  
"Have you been here before?" CJ whispered as she hugged Sam.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
  
"I didn't think it was my place to tell."  
  
"Uncle Sam guess what?" Noel broke into C.J. and Sam's hushed conversation.  
  
"What?" Sam hugged Noel and then Noah.  
  
"Aunt Mal is coming tomorrow." Noel grinned.  
  
"Many, many people are coming for this." Sam told the child.  
  
"Yeah." Noah agreed. "But you aren't in love with them."  
  
"What?" Sam shot a look at Josh.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Josh had the right level of consternation to show he was telling Sam the truth.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Me neither, although they are right."  
  
"You didn't have to tell us." Noel informed the adults. "We heard you when you were telling Daddy that you were going to set Uncle Sam and Aunt Mal up while they were here."  
  
"You are going to what?" Leo and Sam both demanded.  
  
"She planned on making them sit together. And Daddy said that he could make them dance together."  
  
"You can't make me do anything." Sam informed his best friend.  
  
Josh smirked. "We'll see."  
  
"So, CJ, would you like me to show you to your room?" Donna stood up. "James, Abigail would you like to see the playroom? Noah and Noel would love to show it to you." The two had been watching the adults in stunned silence.  
  
"Um, okay." James muttered.  
  
"You are not fixing my daughter up with anyone." Leo called after Donna as she left the room.  
  
"Mal can make her own decisions." Sam told Leo.  
  
Leo glared at Sam.  
  
"Can you, you know. Stop. I am getting married in three days." A clearly irritated Josh silenced the bickering.  
  
"We know." Sam answered.  
  
Josh sighed in relief when the doorbell rang. The Bartletts and Toby had finally arrived.  
  
*******  
  
"I assume that you have the next three days planned down to the minute?" Abby inquired. Everyone had arrived and they were sitting in the living room sipping coffee. The children were upstairs in the playroom with Noel's nurse.  
  
"Tomorrow at 9:30 Zoey, CJ, Noel, Mal and I have to be at the dress shop for the final fitting. At the same time Josh, Sam, Charlie, Noah, and Toby and Daddy have to go pick their new tuxes up. At 1:00, Daddy has to pick Grandma up at the airport. Tomorrow afternoon they will start setting the yard up for the reception. At 6:00, we have the rehearsal followed by the rehearsal dinner."  
  
Josh teased, "You have that memorized?"  
  
"This is important Josh. This is our wedding." She took a deep, calming breath before continuing. "On the day of the wedding, we are all getting up at 6:30."  
  
Several people groaned.  
  
"What? We got up earlier than that during the administration. Breakfast is at 7:00, late comers will not eat."  
  
"You can't do that." Josh whined.  
  
"I can and I am. Oh, and the men and women will be eating separately since Josh and I can't see each other. At 7:30, the caterers will arrive and the cake will be delivered. No one and I mean no one is to go near the kitchen. Nothing is going to happen to that cake."  
  
They were all silent as they remembered the accident at Zoey and Charlie's wedding. The accident that destroyed the cake. Josh had said something derogatory about the speech Sam wrote. Sam told Josh he couldn't do better. Josh insisted that he could and started writing something down. The two men argued loudly the whole time. Finally, Toby went into the room and took both speeches away. He then walked toward the kitchen. The two men waited a stunned moment and then ran after him. They crashed into Toby and knocked him into a caterer who fell backward into the cake.  
  
"At eight the hairdressers will arrive. The florists will be here at 8:15. At eleven a limo will arrive to take the men to the Synagogue. Our limo will arrive at 11:30. The wedding starts at 12:30 no matter what."  
  
"I have a question?" Donna's mother actually raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Mother?"  
  
"When do your father, myself, the Bartletts, and Leo go to the church?"  
  
"Oh, you will all go together at 11:15." She looked around. "Any other questions?"  
  
"More of a comment. There are two things that you forgot to put on your schedule." CJ informed Donna.  
  
"What?" Donna panicked.  
  
"The bachelor and bachelorett parties." C.J. smirked.  
  
"What? Now Donna was really was confused.  
  
"Tomorrow evening we are having a party for each of you. I planned yours and Sam planned Josh's."  
  
"That is fine as long as they don't go too late. We have to get up early the next day."  
  
******  
  
"Did you write your own vows?" Sam asked Josh on their way to the party the next night. They were going to a club so that the women could have the house. They had rented a private room so that Jed, Noah, James, and little Jed could go.  
  
Josh shook his head. "We are repeating traditional vows."  
  
"That is sweet. Very few people repeat the traditional vow these day." Jed started. "Abby and I used the traditional vows." He looked at Leo. "Leo and Jenny wrote their own vows. I have a theory that marriages that have traditional vows last longer."  
  
"Zoey and I wrote our own vows." Charlie protested.  
  
"You and Zoey are the exception." Jed stated. He turned back to Josh. "Is the whole wedding going to be traditional?"  
  
Josh nodded. "Donna and I decided that traditional would be best. We wanted this wedding to be completely different then Amy's and my wedding which as you all know was extremely contemporary."  
  
The limo stopped. The men were led through a back door and into a private room.  
  
A few minutes later everyone but Leo and the children had a beer in their hand. Leo and the children all had root beers.  
  
Josh ate a chip as he scrutinized Sam. "I have one question Sam. You didn't hire a stripper again did you?"  
  
"I hope not." Jed sighed. "Abby told me that there better not be a stripper here."  
  
"How would she know?" Charlie inquired.  
  
"She says that she has her ways." He shook his head sadly. "I think my secret service agents spy on me for her." He shot a dirty look at the agents by the door. He turned back to Charlie. "You should be worried too. Abby would share the information."  
  
"Relax. I didn't hire a stripper this time. I knew the children were coming." Sam sheepishly confessed. " I didn't want a repeat of your first bachelor party."  
  
They all laughed at the memory of that incident. Amy almost killed Sam afterwards.  
  
Josh nodded relieved. "Donna told me that we better not have one. She said that if we did, they would find out and call in a male stripper."  
  
"Aw." Charlie teased Josh. "You don't want your bride-to-be to watch a male stripper."  
  
"No." Josh disagreed. "I don't want my five-year-old daughter to know what a stripper is."  
  
"We are going to have some gifts for you though." Sam went on.  
  
"Gifts that Noah, James, and little Jed should see?" Josh inquired.  
  
Sam smiled innocently. "Some of them. For the rest I'm sure a waitress or someone will watch them for a few minutes."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
******  
  
Abby hung the phone up. "There aren't any inappropriate guests so far. I've instructed my contacts to call me if any should arrive." She was careful with what she said because of the girls.  
  
"Did you think a reporter was going to go to the guys party?" Noel asked.  
  
"Something like that." Donna told her.  
  
"Are you excited?" Noel asked. She sounded excited.  
  
Donna grinned. "I doubt I'll sleep tonight."  
  
Zoey grinned mischievously. "You have to get plenty of sleep. Tomorrow is going to be exhausting and you want to have plenty of energy for tomorrow night."  
  
"Why?" Abigail asked.  
  
"She is going to have to talk to a lot of people tomorrow." CJ told her daughter quickly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I don't think I'm going to sleep either." Noel informed them all. "I can't wait for tomorrow. It is going to be so fun. I've never been a flower girl before."  
  
"So why did you choose to do an afternoon wedding?" Mal asked.  
  
"I wanted to have the wedding be about traditions. We are getting married in the same synagogue as Josh's parents and the reception will be here where he grew up." She looked at her mother. "My parents got married at 12:30 on a Saturday afternoon so I'm doing the same thing. I'm also wearing a wreath of flowers on my hair instead of a veil like Mom did." She explained.  
  
"I think that is so sweet." Zoey exclaimed.  
  
"I am going to do the same thing when I get married." Noel stated. "It will become a family tradition."  
  
"We weren't planning on doing this until tomorrow but it seems right to do it now and it won't hurt anything." CJ said.  
  
Donna's mother had tears in her eyes as she handed her a box. "Your grandfather gave this diamond necklace your grandmother on their tenth anniversary. Your grandmother gave it to me to wear when I married your father. I always planned on giving it to you on your wedding day. It can be your something old."  
  
Donna hugged her mother. "Thank you."  
  
"Your something new is your dress." Zoey stated.  
  
Mal handed her a small box. "Here is your something blue."  
  
Donna opened the box to reveal a baby blue garter. "Thanks, Mal."  
  
"We had trouble deciding on your something borrowed." Zoey began.  
  
Abbey interrupted her daughter. "We each had a different idea."  
  
"We decided on these." CJ handed her a small box.  
  
Donna opened the box and found a pair of earrings. "Oh, CJ. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. The whole theme of the wedding is emotion." C.J. choked up on her last words.  
  
Donna held back tears as she looked down at the earrings that Danny had given CJ a week before his car accident. CJ very rarely took these off. Donna stood to give CJ a hug. "Thank you Ceej." She whispered through her tears.  
  
******  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Josh snapped.  
  
"Fine." Sam took a step backward. Josh was very tense. Sam had an incredible sense of déjà vu, he knew the next twenty minutes would be an eternity and sincerely hoped this would be the last time he was called to serve as Josh's best man.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Twenty minutes, Josh." Charlie answered from a safe distance across the room.  
  
"Could we start early?"  
  
"No." Sam answered as he had every other time Josh asked that question.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The women aren't ready and I don't think the Rabbi is either." Toby answered.  
  
Josh was silent for a few minutes. Lost in thought. "Where are the rings? Sam do you have them?"  
  
"Relax. I have them." Sam assured him.  
  
"You're sure?" Josh doubted him.  
  
"Yes." Sam patiently replied.  
  
"Check." Josh commanded.  
  
Sam sighed as he showed the rings.  
  
"Josh, if you don't relax you might not make it to the wedding." Toby threatened.  
  
*******  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
CJ rolled her eyes. "Fifteen minutes Donna."  
  
"Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I should go check just to be sure." She started toward the door.  
  
Zoey and CJ each caught one of Donna's arms. "Everything is fine. You have to stay here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." CJ stated firmly. "Everything is fine."  
  
"Do you think Josh is going to be on time without my prompting?"  
  
"He is here in the building. How could he be late?" Mallory wondered.  
  
"Sam will make sure he is ready on time." Zoey assured her friend.  
  
"Are the guests here?"  
  
CJ sighed. "Yes, Donna. I told you everything is fine."  
  
"Stop worrying. Honey, it will all be perfect." Donna's mother assured her. She glanced down at her watch. "I'm going to go find my seat." She kissed her daughter's cheek before leaving.  
  
After her mother left Donna pursued her soon to be stepchildren. She was still amazed that they could be so much alike and yet so different at the same time. Both children had hair the same color as Josh's. They had their mother's eyes.  
  
Both children were blunt and inquisitive. They were both intelligent and alert. But Noah had never met a stranger; he would talk to anyone about anything. Noel hung back a bit with new people.  
  
Noel was willing to be openly affectionate to Josh and even Donna in front of her peers while Noah got extremely embarrassed by displays of emotion.  
  
Very little scared the twins. They both loved animals although Noah didn't much like rodents. Noel had a pet hamster that she adored.  
  
CJ gave Donna and all of the others all a once over. "We are all ready. Noah, Noel are you ready?" She asked the children seated on stools across the room. They were discussing something quietly between them.  
  
The twins stood up. "We're ready."  
  
********  
  
Josh stared down the aisle. He was standing with Sam, Toby, and Charlie. He looked out at the congregation.  
  
They didn't have the guests seated on his side or her side. Mainly because that would have been pretty difficult for most of their guests to decide. Donna's mother, grandmother, and brothers were seated with Josh's mother in the front row on the left side.  
  
The Bartletts and Leo were seated in the first row on the right side of the room. Abigail, James, and little Jed were seated with them.  
  
Their colleagues from their White House days were scattered throughout the room. Josh could see Ed and Larry seated with Will. He could pick out Margaret's red hair towards the back. The Governors of Connecticut and New York were seated side by side in the third row. Several Congressman and Senators where sprinkled thoughout the crowd. Lord John Marbury was seated directly behind Leo and Jed , leaning forward and whispering with them.  
  
The musicians, who had been playing softly, paused , then launched into Pachelbel's Canon in D, and the whispering ceased. The guests turned to look at the door. Noah and Noel started up the aisle. They were holding hands. Noel had a basket of rose petals in her other hand and Noah was dropping the petals along the aisle.  
  
Zoey glided down the aisle next. She smiled down at her son as she passed him and he called out "Mommy".  
  
Mallory was next. She smiled at her father before noticing Sam. Why did he still have such an effect on her after so long?  
  
CJ strode into the room smiling brightly. She kept remembering her and Danny's wedding. That made this day bittersweet.  
  
The music changed and the guests stood. Donna came into the room on her father's arm. She was beautiful. Her hair was swept up and had a wreath of small flowers on top of it. Her full, strapless white gown was a combination of traditional and contemporary. Tiny red roses were hand embroidered onto the satin gown. She held a small bouquet of bright red roses.  
  
Donna felt the tears in her eyes as her father handed her over to Josh. She would never forget Josh's expression as he took her hand.  
  
For Donna the ceremony passed in a blur. She could not break her gaze away from Josh's eyes. She could see his love for her shining in their bright depth.  
  
Almost everyone in the room was crying as the bride and groomed kissed. Jed and Abby clasped hands as they watched the younger couple. Donna's parents smiled at each other. Charlie and Zoey exchanged a meaningful glance.  
  
Donna and Josh each took one of the twin's hands for the walk back down the aisle. CJ and Toby, Charlie and Zoey, and Sam and Mallory followed several steps behind them.  
  
*********  
  
The limos transporting Josh, Donna, and the children, the wedding party, and the Bartletts, Josh's mom, Donna's parents, and Leo arrived back at Josh's estate long before the rest of the guests.  
  
The garden was beautiful at that time of year. All of the flowers were in bloom. Birds were flitting around the fountain in the center of the garden.  
  
Several long tables were set up throughout the yard. Each table would seat twenty people. The food was set up buffet style in the white gazebo. The gazebo was nearly covered in climbing roses in pink and red.  
  
Musicians were warming up in a corner of the yard. They had already been supplied with a list of the bride and grooms favorite songs.  
  
"I love it." Mallory breathed. "This is all so beautiful Donna."  
  
Donna was beaming. She had been beaming since they left the synagogue. "Yes it is."  
  
"Is it always this wonderful?" CJ was staring at the garden. Donna hadn't allowed any of them to see the garden until now. Of their group only Sam, Leo, and Josh's mom had been here before.  
  
Josh's mother smiled. "It is even more beautiful at sunset and sunrise."  
  
CJ looked around her. It was very hard to imagine that this garden could be anymore lovely.  
  
They were all at their table when the other guests started to arrive. Soon the garden was full of people. Some guests were seated at their designated tables. Others stood in small groups talking.  
  
After there had been sufficient time to eat, a magnificent six tiered cake was wheeled out. The cake was decorated with perfectly formed roses with faux pearls separating them.  
  
All afternoon the guests mingled, laughed, and ate the delicious food. Time passed quickly for almost everyone. Before they knew it, it was time for Donna to throw the bouquet.  
  
All of the single women pushed forward. Each of them wanted to be the one to catch the beautiful spray of flowers.  
  
Donna laughed as she turned her back on the group. She closed her eyes and tried to picture where each of her friends were standing. She knew exactly who she wanted to catch the bouquet.  
  
CJ gasped as the flowers fell into her arms. She hadn't even been trying to catch them. Sure, she had stood with the group but only because Jed and Abby had made her participate. She hadn't actually wanted to catch it. She didn't want to get married again. Maybe not ever. Danny's death was just too painful, even now.  
  
CJ pushed those thoughts away. She didn't believe in that superstition anyway. The only point of this tradition was to give the guests someone to tease. Today, that someone was her.  
  
****** 


	7. Dazzeling White Light

Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: The Interview part 7  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. They belong to Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, NBC, etc. I am not making any money off of this story and it is totally not worth anyone's time to sue me. :-)  
  
Feedback: I love feedback. Send it to catgurl83@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: This is the seventh chapter of The Interview. In this chapter I try something different. This part of the story is pretty much told through different characters point of view.  
  
Spoilers: No specific spoilers that I know of. If I am wrong, let me know. :-)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Authors note: I just wanted to let you know that I am not a doctor. I did research the eye condition and treatment used in this story but it is entirely possible that I made mistakes. Thanks to Mariana who gave me the idea of restoring Noel's sight. And thanks to Classic She! Without her help this chapter would not have been able to be posted. :-)  
  
*************  
  
Four months later, DC  
  
*************  
  
Noel's point of view  
  
We are doing it again. We have done this so many times in the past several months. I really don't know why; it never works. Never.  
  
To tell you the truth, I am getting tired of it. I am ready to stop but Daddy isn't yet.  
  
I think Daddy feels guilty. Once, when I was in the hospital, he thought I was asleep and he told me how sorry he is for this. He told me that he should have stopped me from going on that trail ride.  
  
It isn't really his fault but I guess that is how parents are. Something bad happened to me so it has to somehow be his fault because he didn't stop it. How can a smart person be so dumb? Does he really think he is so powerful that he could have stopped this?  
  
Noah feels guilty too. During the plane ride home he told me he was sorry because it wasn't fair. See, we've always been kind of the same. I guess you could say equal. We look so much alike and we have most of the same stuff except that my things are for girls. Feminine. That is the word Donna uses. She uses so many big words to describe the world to me: my vocabulary has expanded exponentially. I love that word. Now I am blind but Noah can still see. He doesn't understand why it was I and not he. Actually, I have wondered that too.  
  
I am so glad that I have Noah. I always have been but now even more. My friends don't really feel comfortable around me. I guess that's because they don't know how to act. So, I've been spending even more time with Noah.  
  
Noah, Daddy, Donna, and Emma, my nurse, all help me a lot. Donna and Emma pick out all of my clothes. Not Daddy, though, there is no way I'd ever wear anything Daddy picked out. They cut my food up for me. They do my hair.  
  
There is one thing that I like about all of this. I don't have to pick my toys up anymore. I don't miss that.  
  
Daddy, Donna, Emma, and Noah all help by describing things too. They tell me what color something is and what shape. They will tell me about the pattern on something. Donna explains it so well that I feel almost as if I can see it inside my head.  
  
I guess in some ways I am so much luckier than people that have always been blind. I can picture some things in my head because I remember what they look like. I can see my family's faces in my head too.  
  
I absentmindedly reach out and pet Sheena. She is my Guide Dog and is lying on the seat next to me. I have had Sheena for three months now. She goes everywhere with me.  
  
The car just stopped. Daddy just opened my car door; I heard it.  
  
"Noel. We are here. Are you ready to get out?"  
  
"Okay." He is helping me get out like he always does. He will hold onto me while we walk to the doctor's office and then sit down with me on his lap. He is very over protective, especially when we are in public.  
  
It was Daddy who wanted me to have a Guide Dog but he won't let her lead me around very much. He says that it is because if he is helping me cross the street or walk through a parking lot he feels that I am safer. At home he does let Sheena help me though. I'm not allowed to go upstairs without a human's help though.  
  
We sit down and Donna hands me a book in Braille. I am getting pretty good at reading Braille. My teacher told me that I am advanced for my age and the length of time I've being learning Braille.  
  
As I run my fingers along the first page of the book I know that people are staring at me. I do not need to see to know this; they always stare at me now. I can hear the conversations stop - I have become sensitive to these kinds of things. Funny, some people think I'm deaf, too, you wouldn't believe the things they say. Most people recognize me. I guess my accident got a lot of attention from the news media. I guess it would have been surprising if it hadn't. I mean a senator's daughter was hurt and blinded on a former president's farm.  
  
This book is boring. I've read it several times already. It really isn't all that easy to find children's books in Braille. Donna has to order my books from a special company and even then, there is a limited selection.  
  
"Noel Lyman."  
  
Daddy puts me down and stands up. He reaches for my hand. "We can go in now."  
  
**********  
  
Minutes later, Josh POV  
  
Why can't Dr. Richards just tell us? Can he help Noel or not? That is one thing I have figured out in the past, well, I guess it has been almost a year now. Doctors cannot just get to the point. One doctor actually explained a whole surgical procedure to me before telling me that it wouldn't help Noel. They are a lot like politicians, too many details, they just need to cut to the chase, get to the point.  
  
Noel's injury is to her retinas. If the doctor had known sooner they probably could have saved her sight. But by the time she woke up from the coma, it was too late. There are some relatively new treatments but according to the doctors we've been to, they aren't an option for Noel.  
  
The one thing that I am the most grateful for is that her spinal damage was not permanent. I don't think that I could have handled that on top of this.  
  
I have to admit that Noel has taken this very well. I wouldn't have taken it have as well as she has if it were me and I am an adult. I know that it must be tough for her to have to have so much done for her. She used to be so independent. I am so proud of her for taking this so well.  
  
Dr. Richards is still looking at Noel's eyes. Noel is patiently sitting still. She can be quite patient when she wants to be, which actually isn't that often. I really don't know where she came by that ability. It certainly isn't from Amy or I. Maybe from my mom?  
  
Noah has the same trait but it doesn't come out as often in him as it does in his sister. I am proud of Noah too. He has done so well helping his sister adjust. Sometimes I wonder how those two can only be six and a half years old. They are both so mature. Something else they didn't get from Amy or I.  
  
"Senator?"  
  
I blink to clear my head. The doctor is addressing me. "Yes?"  
  
"I believe I might be able to help your daughter."  
  
Noel gasped. I guess she wasn't expecting him to say that. I've taken her to several specialists already and none of them have been able to. Actually, I really didn't think he'd be able to either.  
  
Donna slips her hand into mine comfortingly. She realizes that I am having trouble speaking so she asks for me. "How?"  
  
Dr. Richards smiles. "Do you want the complicated doctors spiel or layman's terms?"  
  
I look over at my daughter, who is listening intently. "Definitely layman's terms."  
  
"There is a surgical procedure which I believe might restore Noel's vision, at least partially." He starts. "As you know, both of Noel's retinas are badly torn. During the surgery, we'd repair them and completely reattach them to her eyes."  
  
"Is this a new procedure? Is it experimental? Why haven't any of the other doctors recommended this?" I demand.  
  
Dr. Richards hesitates. "No, this has been performed for quite a while now. Probably because of Noel's age. Most doctors would not perform this surgery on such a young child."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Surgery always carries risks, especially with children and the elderly."  
  
I swallow hard. I did not need him to say that. "What kind of risks?"  
  
"Whenever you put someone under there are risks. They increase with vulnerable patients." He says this as he nods towards Nicole; his expression conveys what his words do not.  
  
"You are saying that she could." I stop and look at my daughter.  
  
"Yes." He answers simply.  
  
"How big of a risk is it? What are you talking about?" Noel asks quietly.  
  
"There is a small chance that you won't survive." The doctor answered truthfully.  
  
"But it will definitely fix my sight, if I live?"  
  
Dr. Richards shook his head before remembering that she couldn't see him. "No. There is a chance that your vision will not be restored."  
  
"A big chance?" Donna asks.  
  
"There is about a fifty/fifty chance of restoring her sight, at least partially, with the surgery."  
  
"What do you mean by partially?" I ask, I want all the information to make an informed decision.  
  
"That just depends on how successful the surgery is." He answers. "It is possible that she could only regain her ability to see color and some shapes or she could regain all of her sight. She might have to wear glasses."  
  
I look towards my wife and my daughter. It doesn't seem as if either of them wants to ask anything else. "Thank you. We are going to have to talk about this. We'll let you know soon."  
  
He gave us a lot to think about. I want Noel to be able to see again. And I know that she wants that. But do we want it enough to hazard the risks? I know Noel does, she should have a say. But I don't want to take a chance. I lost Amy. I won't lose Noel  
  
**********  
  
The next day, Noah's POV  
  
Something important is going on. I knew that yesterday when they got back from the doctor's appointment. Usually Noel tells me everything but yesterday she didn't.  
  
Now, all of us are sitting down to talk about this. Whatever this is.  
  
Daddy and Donna are sitting next to each other on the couch holding hands. Noel is in a chair and so am I. Sheena is lying by Noel's feet protectively. All three of them are really quiet. They have been really quiet since they got home yesterday.  
  
"Noah, yesterday Dr. Richards told us that there is a surgery that he can do on Noel to restore her eyesight." Daddy finally says.  
  
I automatically turn to Noel. She is sitting completely still. She shows no sign that she even heard what he said. I can imagine how shocked she is.  
  
The doctor can fix her eyesight. Wow. All of this has been hard for Noel. So much has had to change. Now it can all change back. All of the stuff that has been more difficult can return to normal.  
  
But now Daddy is talking again. "The thing is we have to decide if we want to do this."  
  
I frown. Why wouldn't we? We have been hoping for something like this to happen since we found out that she is blind. "Why?"  
  
Daddy looks right at me. "Dr. Richards said that there is a small chance that she might not survive the surgery."  
  
"Oh." She might not live. We already almost lost Noel once. I hated it. There was absolutely nothing I could do to help her in the hospital. All I could do was wonder if she would be okay. I don't want to have to do that again.  
  
Daddy and Donna are talking more about it but I tune them out. I am seeing the accident happen in my head. It was awful. Noel and I were riding ahead of the adults and Noel said something funny. We were both laughing when all of a sudden Clover reared up. All I could do was sit there while Noel flew through the air. And then she was on the ground and Clover's hooves landed on her.  
  
I know that some people say that if something happens to one twin, the other twin can feel it too. That wasn't how it was. I just went numb as soon as it happened. I don't remember getting off of the horse. I don't remember the helicopter ride. I don't remember being at the hospital until the doctor arrived and made me leave with Zoey.  
  
When Zoey took us kids to get ice cream, I started to think. I had to wonder why it was Noel. I was there too. I was riding right by her. I was laughing like she was. So how come Noel got hurt but I didn't? I still wonder that. Was there some reason that it was my sister and not me? It isn't fair. We have always shared but this is one thing we can't share.  
  
"So Donna and I have decided that we need to decide this as a family." Daddy concluded.  
  
Donna looks at me. "What do you think Noah?"  
  
I shake my head. "I don't know. She could die?" They both nod. "I don't think it is worth it."  
  
They both nod again and Daddy turns toward Noel. "What about you Noel? Do you want to have the surgery?"  
  
Noel hesitates a few minutes and we all wait patiently. Well, Daddy doesn't wait patiently, but he does wait. Finally, Noel whispers, "I want to do it."  
  
"Are you sure?" I ask.  
  
Noel nods. "I am tired of being blind. I want to do this. I know it might not work but I want to at least give it a chance."  
  
Daddy and Donna look at each other, then Donna smiles. "Okay. Noel, if you are sure, we will make an appointment for you."  
  
Noel hesitates again. I can tell she wants to say something but is worried about how we are all going to react. Finally she takes a breath and says it. "Can you make sure I get to say goodbye to everyone first? Just in case."  
  
Donna and Daddy suddenly go pale but Donna manages to answer. "Okay."  
  
*********  
  
A few days later, CJ's POV  
  
Neither of my children have much of my looks. I really don't mind though. I like being able to look at them and see Danny. I stare down at our son, while he sleeps. He has fiery red hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
Other than looks, James isn't much like his father. Danny was all bustle, bluster and bluff. James is quiet, shy and withdrawn. They both have tender souls; James wears his on his sleeve, Danny tried to hide his, but we all saw it.  
  
James's best friend is his golden retriever Pal. He hates being separated from her. Pal sleeps at the foot of James's bed every night and rarely moves before morning. Danny and I bought Pal about a month before the car accident. During the weeks after the accident, James clung to the dog.  
  
I kiss James on the forehead before quietly slipping from his room.  
  
I make my way to Abigail's room. I smile as I straighten the covers. Abigail kicked them off as usual.  
  
Abigail has long auburn hair. I can never bring myself to have the beautiful hair cut so it reaches past my three and a half year old daughter's waist. Her eyes are the same shade as her father and brother.  
  
Abigail is very quiet. Sometimes I think she is too quiet. She hates to be around large groups of people. She clung to me all through Josh and Donna's wedding reception. Abby assures me that this is just a phase, that Zoey was like that as a small child and grew out of it. She assured me that Abigail would too. I'm not so sure.  
  
Abigail has a wonderful imagination. She can play by herself for hours without getting bored. She is always making up new games. Her imaginary friend Sammy makes frequent visits. At first, I wondered if Sammy was based on Sam but now I am convinced that she isn't.  
  
Abigail is clutching her stuffed monkey Mr. Cuddles tightly. Danny purchased the monkey when I was pregnant with Abigail. He gave it to the baby as soon as she was home from the hospital. Abigail immediately took a liking to the toy.  
  
I smooth back Abigail's hair before leaving the bedroom.  
  
I get a diet soda from the kitchen and go into the living room to sit in front of the fire. Danny and I always loved this fireplace, it is so peaceful to sit here after a long, hard day and just relax.  
  
Several pictures adorn the mantel. My favorite is one of Danny holding Abigail when she was about six months old. The baby is playing with his hair while he laughs. James is sitting next to them smiling in amusement.  
  
I stand up and approach the pictures. I pick up the picture of Danny and I from our wedding. We were so happy. Who could have known that he'd be taken from me so soon?  
  
The next picture is of Danny and I at President Bartlett's second Inaugural Ball. Another picture is of Danny, Josh, Amy, Donna, Toby, Will, Leo, Abby, the President, and I on our last day in office.  
  
I have to laugh because we were all so young in those pictures. My laughter fades when I realize that two of those people didn't have the chance to age; they will be eternally youthful in our memories.  
  
Leo and the Bartletts have aged a lot. Jed's hair is completely gray now. Abby seems to have more wrinkles every time I see her. Thankfully Jed's MS has not recurred. Leo seems at least ten years older then he really is. He seemed so tired at the wedding. I think his loneliness is aging him.  
  
The stress of the past several years have taken their toll on Josh. His brown hair is tinged with gray. His back is giving him problems and he is getting lines on his face. He's changed the most of all of us. Unlike most of us though his personality has changed a lot. I guess that is to be expected with everything he has been through in the last few years though.  
  
Toby has lost most of the hair he still had during the administration. What is left is gray. He is still eating atrociously but amazingly, he hasn't gained weight.  
  
Zoey has grown up. She no longer looks like a teenage girl. She is wearing her hair in a shorter, sleek style and wears more sophisticated clothing.  
  
Even Sam is starting to look middle-aged. But in my opinion, all that the gray around his temples does is make him look even better. He looks so dignified, no, distinguished.  
  
Will's hairline has receded, but he hasn't really changed.  
  
Charlie and Donna have changed the least of all. Charlie dresses differently but that is it. Donna is almost exactly the same as she was. It is hard to believe she is 37 years old.  
  
I carefully set the photo back in place and smile. The image of Danny playing with the children is burned into my mind. I'll always remember him like that. That was the real Danny, my Danny. The Danny that I loved.  
  
I jump when the phone rings. I was so deep in my thoughts and memories. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, CJ."  
  
I sit down with the phone in my hand. Funny that people often call right after you've been thinking about them. "Hi."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Pretty good. You?" It has been several weeks since I've talked to either Donna or Josh.  
  
"I've been well. How are James and Abby?"  
  
I smile as I picture my children. "They are great. How are the twins and Josh?"  
  
I can hear the smile in her voice when she answers me. "They are all doing well."  
  
There is something that Donna isn't saying, she sounds excited. "Something's going on?"  
  
"Yes." She admits cheerfully.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, what?"  
  
I sigh. I wish she would just tell me. I guess that she is going to make me guess. A thought occurs to me. "Are you pregnant?"  
  
I hear her take a quick breath before she answers. "No."  
  
"Then what is it? It is something good, right?"  
  
Donna laughs at my impatience. "It is Noel."  
  
"What about her?" I ask in confusion.  
  
"She is going to have surgery."  
  
I gasp. That is a good thing? "Why?"  
  
"The doctor thinks he can restore her sight."  
  
I feel the grin lit my face. "That's great. When?"  
  
"Next month." She pauses for a moment. "We are trying to make arrangements for everyone to either come for the surgery or right before it. Just in case." I catch the sense of fear in her last words.  
  
My smile dims. "Just in case, what?"  
  
"I.it isn't for sure. There is a chance.a small chance that." Donna breaks off but I know what she was trying to say.  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
"Are you sure? I know it is short notice."  
  
I cut in. "Donna, I realize how important this is. We'll be there. Just let me know the day and time so I can make flight arrangements."  
  
"Thank you CJ." Donna says quietly. "This means a lot to all of us."  
  
***********  
  
Same time, Sam's POV  
  
I sigh as I stare down at the bill. I cannot believe that anyone wants this to pass. I think that about half of the bills that I see are pure pork barrel. But there are people that want them to pass.  
  
I laugh as I imagine Josh's reaction when he sees this. He is probably going to whine to Donna for hours on some people's greed and stupidity. I kind of fell sorry for her because she has to hear it at work and at home.  
  
Donna and Josh are good for each other. I've been thinking about this lately. Funny, Josh is my best friend, yet there is a lot I don't know about him. I mean, he just keeps it all bottled up inside of himself; he used to explode and let it all out, and I'd help him deal with his emotions. But now, he has more control over himself, he doesn't let anyone see his vulnerabilities.  
  
We all knew that he was making a mistake when he married Amy. I even told him so when he told me they were engaged. He got angry with me and told me to mind my own business, so I did. I wish I hadn't.  
  
I watched him at his wedding. He seemed happy enough. I was his best man; I took Donna as my date. Our one and only date. I had always suspected that she was in love with Josh but that day, I saw the irrefutable truth. It almost killed her to pretend she was happy for him, she sobbed inconsolably afterwards.  
  
I know this is awful - when Amy died, even though I was upset for her, I was glad that Josh and Donna would have a second chance. I felt sorry that the children had to lose their mother at such a young age and that her parents had to go through that. Amy really suffered those last few months, and Josh stood by her like a rock. I never had a clue that she had cheated or that he had contemplated divorce. I thought he was suffering because he was losing his wife, the mother of his children.  
  
I knew that Josh and Amy were having marital problems; I thought that was due to their temperaments, to the stress caused by their careers, their unplanned plunge into parenthood in their 40s. Amy was depressed throughout her pregnancy and after the births, and then came the news about the cancer. Josh withdrew from us, his friends, when he needed us most, when his life changed so drastically.  
  
I was happy for Josh at his second wedding. Donna is the right woman for him. She is also the right woman to help him go further in his political career. Amy would not have let him run for president or for governor.  
  
I wasn't shocked that he and Donna had gotten together so soon after Amy's death. I had suspicions, but he denied them at the time. I was shocked that he told everyone at the Bartlett farm. I don't understand why he had been silent for so long, and then blurted it out. I just hope that the press never finds out. That could hurt Josh when he runs for election again. Especially if he follows my advice and runs for president.  
  
Thoughts of Josh's second wedding always lead to thoughts of Mallory. God, it was good seeing her again. I have missed Mal so much. Donna had us seated together at the reception. Mal and I didn't really talk about anything important but at least we talked.  
  
Leo glared at me during the entire reception. I still haven't figured out what his problem is with Mallory and I. I mean, I think he likes me as long as I stay away from Mal. But I care about her. Wouldn't he rather have Mal involved with someone who cares about her? Someone he knows? Or does he not want her involved with anyone?  
  
I think that Donna has decided to play matchmaker. I hope so. At this point, we need all the help we can get if we are going to get together again.  
  
The phone starts to ring. I wait a few seconds for my assistant to get it before remembering that she has already left for the evening. "Senator Seaborn."  
  
"Hey, Sam."  
  
I smile a bit. "Hey Josh. What's up?" I saw Josh a couple of days ago. He doesn't usually call without a reason.  
  
"We took Noel to the doctor a few days ago." He states.  
  
I sit up straighter. "Is she all right?"  
  
I can hear the grin in Josh's voice when he speaks. "Yeah. He thinks he can help her."  
  
"You mean restore her vision?" I ask in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. He is going to operate on her."  
  
"When?" I flip to a page in my planner and grab a pen as Josh tells me a date. It is about a month away. "What time of day?"  
  
"The doctor said about eight-thirty in the morning."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Thank Sam." He pauses a second. "Can you come earlier? Noel wants to see everyone before the surgery. She said that it was just in case."  
  
"Of course I'll come see her before the surgery. Have you talked to the others yet? Is everyone going to be here?"  
  
"Donna is calling CJ right now. Jed and Abby are coming; I just got off the phone with them. Toby will be with them. I haven't called Leo yet. Donna is going to call Mal after she gets off the phone with CJ. We haven't talked to Zoey and Charlie yet. Amy's parents will be here, as will my mom."  
  
I grin. "So, you aren't having everyone stay with you?"  
  
I know that Josh is shuddering. His townhouse here in DC only has five bedrooms. With him and Donna occupying one, the twins each having their own room, and the nurse, they only have one guestroom. "Only my mother will be staying with us. Amy's parents have already made reservations at a hotel. The others will have to do the same thing. Unless you're offering to have them stay with you?"  
  
It is my turn to shudder. All of those people in my immaculate apartment? I do not think so. "A hotel will have to do."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Sam. I'm going to call Leo."  
  
"Bye."  
  
**********  
  
Leo's POV  
  
Room service is slow tonight. My food is usually here by now. That is one of the good things about living in a hotel. You never have to cook and there are no dishes. Of course, when I tell that to Josh, he tells me that all I have to do is hire a good housekeeper.  
  
I am happy living in a hotel even if my family doesn't believe me. Besides, whenever I decide that it is time for a break, I can go visit Mallory, Jed and Abby, or Josh and Donna.  
  
I have lived here so long that this hotel suite actually feels like home. It's comfortable, not like hotel rooms usually are. All of my clothes are in the closet and dresser drawers. I have belongings in the nightstand. I have my electronics set up on the desk. I even have some pictures on the stand here in the living room.  
  
I walk over to look at the smiling faces of the people that mean the most to me. There is a picture of Mallory as a toddler and another of her graduating from high school. There is one of Jed, Abby, and myself on their porch in New Hampshire years ago. Another is of Charlie, Zoey, and Little Jed when he was about a year old. There is one of all of us on our last day in office. Another is of Josh when he graduated from Harvard. There is one of the twins on their third birthday. Another of Josh, Donna, and the twins at the wedding.  
  
These people are my family. Each of them is so important to me, even if I have trouble saying it. Mallory is my little girl and always will be, no matter how much she complains. Josh is the son I never had and I consider his children to be my first two grandchildren. Jed is my brother and Abby my sister. Zoey is my niece. It is harder to pinpoint my relationships with the others. I care about Sam, but I wouldn't call him my son. Maybe that is just me being irrational about his relationship with Mal. Toby is like a close friend as is CJ. Donna has become a daughter to me since her marriage to Josh.  
  
I watched Sam and Mal at the wedding. They were talking. They even shared a dance. I hated it but there was nothing I could do. Maybe I shouldn't try to do anything if they start dating. Sam is a good man. Maybe I'll never think anyone is good enough for Mal. In fact, I probably won't. But maybe I should give those two a chance. I just want to protect my baby.  
  
The phone rings just as I hear room service knock at the door. I open the door and then hurry back to the phone as the guy brings my food in. "Leo McGarry."  
  
"Hey, Leo."  
  
I hand the room service man his tip before answering Josh. "What is going on?" I talked to him a few days ago and he told me he was taking Noel to another specialist. I know that that is what this is about.  
  
"You know we took Noel to the doctor."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He is going to operate on her eyes. He says that he is going to fix the tears in her retinas and then completely reattach them to her eyes." Josh explained.  
  
"Are there risks?"  
  
"Yeah." Josh is speaking softly. "There is a small chance that she might not make it."  
  
"She wants to have the operation?" It is more of a statement then a question. Josh wouldn't have agreed to the surgery if Noel didn't want it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I grab my planner off of the desk. "When? Is it here in DC?" He tells me the date and that yes it will be here in DC. "I was supposed to meet a friend in California that week but I'll cancel. I'll be there during the surgery." I pause a moment. "I'd like to spend some time with Noel that week."  
  
"Yeah." Josh swallows. "Noel would like that. She said she wanted to see everyone just in case."  
  
I sit down. "Josh listen. The doctors always say that the patient might not make it. They even told Jenny and I that when Mal had her tonsils out. They have to just in case something does happen. But the chances are very slim."  
  
"I know. I know, but Leo, I worry. How about you come to dinner the night before the surgery? It will definitely beat room service. My mom's cooking."  
  
I smile fondly. "When is she coming?"  
  
"Three days before the operation."  
  
"It will be nice to see Clara."  
  
"Yeah, she said that it would be nice to see you too."  
  
"Have you called everyone else?" I ask. "Are they all coming?"  
  
"Sam, the Bartletts, Mom, and CJ are all definitely coming."  
  
I hesitate a moment and then ask. "Have you called Amy's parents and siblings?"  
  
He has done a very good job of keeping them involved in Noah and Noel's lives. He told me on the day of her funeral that Amy's behavior wasn't her parent's fault and that they need to know their grandchildren. And Noah and Noel deserve to know them. He told me that the twins deserve to have that link to their mother. I was so proud of him right then.  
  
"Yes. They are all coming for the surgery."  
  
"Good."  
  
***********  
  
The day of the operation  
  
***********  
  
Noel's POV  
  
I'm really going to do this. In just a couple of hours, I'm going to have an operation that may or may not give me back my eyesight. I know that this is my last chance to ever see again.  
  
I am in a hospital bed waiting for the nurse to come and get me. Daddy says that it will probably be at least an hour and half before they come for me. He, Donna, Noah, and Grandma Clara are all here with me.  
  
Really soon though, there will probably be more people here than are supposed to be. Daddy says that the nurses wouldn't dare kick Grandpa Jed or the others out though.  
  
Daddy said that everyone is coming; Uncle Sam, Uncle Toby, Grandma Abby, Grandpa Jed, Grandpa Leo, Aunt CJ, Aunt Mallory. Grandma Grace, Grandpa Michael, Aunt Kelly, and Uncle Mark will be here. I guess that Daddy told them they should be here just in case.  
  
It is really important to me to say goodbye to everyone cause something could happen. There is a chance that I might not wake up from the surgery. It is kind of weird to think about that. I mean it is possible that I could die today.  
  
I know that I almost died before but that was different. I didn't know ahead of time so I didn't have to think about it. I've thought about it so much over the last month. Funny, today I could be saying goodbye to Daddy and hello to Mommy.  
  
I really don't want to die. But I've really missed being able to see. The world is so beautiful. There is so much that you miss when you don't have sight. The surgery is worth the risks.  
  
**********  
  
Donna's POV  
  
I can't stop watching Noel. That little girl is so brave. She could so easily have decided not to do this when she heard that she could die. But she didn't.  
  
Noel and Noah are my stepchildren but I don't think of them that way. I love both of those children so much. I can't really imagine being able to love them more if they were my biological children.  
  
Technically, they have been mine for less then a year but it seems like so much longer. That is probably because I've known them since they were born. They were about a year-old when Josh and I got together.  
  
As much as I love them and want to fulfill the maternal role in their lives, I will never try to replace Amy. That is the reason Josh and I invited Grace and Michael Gardner to come today. We want them to be an integral part of the children's lives. There are so many things about Amy that only Grace and Michael can tell them. Josh and I just aren't able to. I can't discredit Amy to her children, but I can't tell them I thought she was a wonderful person either.  
  
Grace and Michael don't know about Amy's affairs nor that Josh was contemplating divorce. We will never tell them that, it's all in the past. All that it would do is hurt them. They are actually very nice people. Neither of us wants to hurt them.  
  
The door opens and Grace and Michael walk in with Leo. I stand up and hug all three of them. Josh hugs Grace and shakes hands with the two men.  
  
All three of them go over to Noel's bed and tell her that they are here. We are all getting pretty good at that; telling Noel things that she would normally see.  
  
Josh really doesn't want to do this. He doesn't think it is worth it. He doesn't want to risk losing his little girl. We know it is a very slim chance but it is still a chance. I am very proud of him for realizing that this was not a decision he could make without Noel's input.  
  
********  
  
During the surgery, CJ's POV  
  
I really admire Josh right now. I truly believe that he made the right decision by allowing Noel to do this. In the same circumstances, I don't think I would have been able to do it. I probably wouldn't have been able to take the chance.  
  
I smile as I watch Josh fidget and stare at the clock. During our White House days, I never thought I'd see him like this. I mean, I never really imagined him as a father. Sam yes, but Toby and Josh, no. He loves those two children so much. They mean so much to him and have since they were born.  
  
I watch Donna too. An uninformed onlooker wouldn't have any reason to believe that she isn't Noah's actual mother. She has been being attentive to him since the nurses took Noel. And Noah is clinging to her for support. He is terrified.  
  
I look over at Grace, Michael, Kelly, and Mark. Jed has engaged them in a conversation about something. I am glad. They really needed to be included. It wouldn't have been right for them to feel like outsiders here. I realize that our group can be quite overwhelming at first. Well, actually Will says that it isn't just at first.  
  
**********  
  
Noah's POV  
  
Noel has been in surgery for about fifteen minutes. The doctor said it would probably take an hour and a half. Then they'll take her to recovery. Daddy gets to go sit with her in the recovery room. Donna is going to stay with me.  
  
I am really scared. I wish Noel hadn't decided to do this or that Daddy had said no. Noel could die. She could even be dead right now. Would I know if Noel died? People say that twins have a connection. I don't know. I mean, Noel and I are really close, closer then most brothers and sisters. But I don't know if it is an actual connection. I mean, if one of us is in pain the other doesn't feel it.  
  
Aunt CJ brought James so that we could play during the surgery. (Donna and Aunt CJ each brought a bag of toys) But I don't want to play. I tried but I couldn't keep my mind on the castle we were building.  
  
I reach down to pet Sheena. She is lying by my feet. Since she is a Service Dog, she is allowed to be here. Later, when Noel is in a regular hospital room Sheena can join her. Until then, I'm taking care of Sheena for Noel.  
  
At least Noel was really happy before she went in to surgery. I think that will help her.  
  
She loved getting to see everyone. I mean, she couldn't see them but being around them. We haven't been around Aunt CJ, her kids, or Uncle Toby since the wedding. Grandpa Leo comes to visit all of the time and so does Uncle Sam. Aunt Mallory spent a week with us in Connecticut a few months ago.  
  
The only ones that didn't come for this are Charlie and Zoey. Little Jed has chicken pox so they couldn't leave him.  
  
I look at the clock. Only five minutes have past since the last time I checked.  
  
**********  
  
Mallory's POV  
  
This is so hard on Josh. I guess it would be hard for most parents. His daughter could die today. She probably won't but it could happen. He isn't going to calm down until she is safely in recovery and he is with her.  
  
I'm actually surprised that he allowed this surgery. I'm glad he did though. Noel really wanted to do this. As a teacher, I know that sometimes children know what they can handle and what is best for them. I know that many people would disagree with me though.  
  
I have known Josh since I was a toddler and I have never seen him this agitated, and I've stood by him on the worst days of his life. I was at his father's funeral. I was with him at the hospital when Amy died. I was at her funeral. I wasn't in New Hampshire when Noel was injured, but I was there the next day.  
  
This should take about an hour and a half. I know that waiting that long must be killing Josh. He has never been a patient man. He wasn't a patient boy either. He was always racing to do things faster and faster when we were children. I don't know how many times he injured himself because of that.  
  
I smile as I remember the time my cat got stuck in a tree. Mom told us to wait until my dad got home and he'd get Snowball down. Josh waited five minutes and then said it was going to take to long. He climbed the tree really fast. It was like he was racing someone. He helped Snowball down to a lower branch so that she could get down. Then he jumped because it would take too long to climb down. He broke his arm in two places that day.  
  
I hear a laugh and turn toward the familiar sound. Sam is laughing at something CJ just said. Probably a story about one of her children. I've missed hearing him laugh. I've missed a lot of things about Sam.  
  
I don't know if I'll ever completely get over my feelings for him. But I don't know if we could ever be together. Last time my dad kept us apart. Would it be any different if we tried again? He has never liked anyone I've dated. I thought it would be different with Sam. Daddy liked Sam. He still likes Sam. He just doesn't like Sam and I dating.  
  
I continue to watch Sam for quite a while even though I feel my father's eyes on me.  
  
*********  
  
Grace Gardner's POV  
  
My granddaughter is in surgery now. I don't think Josh should have allowed it. This operation wasn't necessary. I don't think Amy would have allowed it.  
  
Although I sometimes disagree with Josh's parenting methods, I have to say that all in all he is a good father. He loves those children so much. They are his world and have been since they were born.  
  
I am very grateful that he has allowed Michael and I to have so much contact with the children. He didn't have to. He allows us to see them whenever we can come to DC or Connecticut. We are always invited to stay with them. We talk to the kids several times a month. I think he understands how important it is for us to keep that connection to Amy.  
  
When he told us he was engaged to Donna, I was very afraid that she would cut us out of the twin's lives. Amy never liked Donna, some of the things Amy told us about Donna were awful.  
  
I hate to think that my daughter would lie but most of the things she said about Donna don't seem to be true.  
  
She told us the story of how Donna hired herself and appointed herself as Josh's guardian, that she did much more than an assistant should for a man. She said that Donna had an obsession with Josh and never accepted their relationship. That Donna tried to sabotage their relationship, even after they were married. She told me that she thought Donna and Josh were having an affair.  
  
I find that hard to believe; yet, Amy was so happy when they married. But Amy changed when she became pregnant. It was a high-risk pregnancy, what with her age and being twins. She was on complete bed rest, not easy for my Amy. That's when she told me her suspicions about Josh and Donna. I just laughed and told her that her hormones were raging. But then something happened; I don't know what exactly, she never told me. But she felt she was losing Josh, I thought it was just post-partum depression, Amy was never cut out to be a mother. But she cheered up, she regained her radiance. Then she fell ill. It was so hard on all of us, her illness, her death. I was devastated.  
  
I have paid a lot of attention to Donna over the last year. Donna seems like a very nice woman. I think that she genuinely cares about the twins. She has always encouraged them to call Michael and I with questions about their mother. She calls us to relate the stories and happenings in their lives, and sends up pictures.  
  
I don't know - perhaps Amy's suspicions were true, perhaps Donna has changed now that she has Josh. Josh has changed so much since we first met him.  
  
I look around the room. I am glad the twins have such a large extended family. All of these people are so loving. They all obviously adore the twins even though they aren't blood relatives. They proved that just by being here today. I know that most of them are very busy.  
  
They are all being so good about keeping Michael, Mark, Kelly, and I involved too. I guess they realize how intimidating they are. One of these men has already been President and a few of them might someday be president.  
  
Amy once told me that Josh would like to someday run for president. She really didn't want him to. I can understand why. It would be very hard for the children. They would have to give up so much. They would have to live their lives in a fishbowl. I don't think he should run, at least not until Noah and Noel are grown. I hope he doesn't put my grandchildren through that.  
  
*********  
  
Josh's POV  
  
"Senator Lyman."  
  
I look up to see Dr, Richard standing in the doorway to our waiting room. My eyes search his face. He smiles at my silent question.  
  
"Noel is in recovery now."  
  
"She is okay?" Noah asks.  
  
The doctor nods and I feel the relief flow through my body. My little girl is all right.  
  
"Her sight?" I hear my mom ask. I would have asked but I can't speak yet. I can't believe that I was so frightened.  
  
"It is too soon to know. We won't know anything for several hours at least." The doctor says.  
  
I finally stand up. "Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes, Senator. I'll take you back now." He turns to the others. I vaguely register the relief and happiness on their faces. "She will probably be moved to a hospital room in a few hours. You can each take turns seeing her then." With that, he leads me from the room.  
  
I step into the recovery room and a nurse smiles at me. I briefly smile back before turning my attention to my daughter. Noel is lying so still on her hospital bed. She is pale and has an IV in her arm. She has a bandage over each eye.  
  
I swallow the lump in my throat. She looks pretty bad. But she does look a lot better then she did the last time she was in the hospital.  
  
I pull a chair up right by her bed and pick up her hand. The hand with out the IV. She is going to be all right. Rationally I knew she would be but that didn't make me worry any less.  
  
Now we just have to wait to find out if it was worth it. If this surgery accomplished anything.  
  
*********  
  
Noel's POV  
  
Someone is holding on to my hand. I try to open my eyes before I realize that they are bandaged shut. I know that it is my Daddy holding my hand though. I've woken up a few times already. Daddy was here every time.  
  
I think I am in a hospital room now though. Last time I woke up Daddy said they were about to move me. Now, the others will be able to come visit me. I really want Noah to come back here soon.  
  
"Daddy." I whisper. My voice sounds really weak and startles me. I guess it is because of the medicine.  
  
"Angel, I'm here." He assures me.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are in your hospital room." He answers.  
  
"Noah?"  
  
I know he is smiling. "Noah will come see you soon."  
  
"My eyes hurt." I murmur. I knew they would hurt but I didn't know how much. I guess you never can actually know how much something is going to hurt until you feel the pain.  
  
"I know." He says quietly. "Do you want me to get a nurse? Maybe you can have more medicine."  
  
I try to nod but more pain shoots through my head. "Yes."  
  
"Okay. Lie still though. Okay?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
I hear him get up. I hear the door open.  
  
A few minutes later the door opens again. This time two people come in. I can hear their footsteps. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes. A nurse is with me. She is going to put something in your IV to make you feel better." Daddy explains.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I wait until the nurse leaves to speak again. "Am I still blind?"  
  
"I don't know Sweetie. We won't know until the doctor comes back."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I am quiet so Daddy starts to talk to me. He tells me that everyone is still here. He says that they all want to see me as soon as the doctor will allow it. He doesn't know how much longer it will be.  
  
*********  
  
Josh's POV  
  
The doctor is here now. He has removed the bandages from Noel's eyes. He is looking in them now. We should know very soon what the results of the surgery are.  
  
Noel and I are the only ones here with the doctor. Everyone else is in the waiting room. Donna would be here but we thought she should be with Noah. We didn't want him here because Noel's eyes are very swollen. I didn't want him to see that.  
  
The doctor finishes and starts to cover Noel's eyes with clean bandages. Once he is finished, he looks at me.  
  
"So?" I prompt him.  
  
"I can't tell for certain." He cautions me and I nod in understanding. "But her eyes are healing quite nicely already. I think her sight is at least partially restored."  
  
"Thank you." I hear Noel murmur. She is smiling softly. She really wanted to hear that but I think she was still surprised.  
  
**********  
  
A few days later, Noel's POV  
  
I am waiting for the doctor to do one last exam before he releases me. He will probably be able to give me a better idea of how much sight I'll have back.  
  
I am so excited. After this, we are going home. Home to Connecticut. We will be there for a week before we have to come back here for a check up. Grandma Clara and Grandpa Leo are coming with us for a few days.  
  
Then, next month when I'm feeling better we are having a party to celebrate. I love parties. A lot of my friends in Connecticut will be there and so will the whole family.  
  
I hear the door open. I know that Dr. Richards is here now.  
  
"Senator, Mrs. Lyman." I can here his voice coming closer to me. "Hello Noel."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Are you ready for me to remove the bandages?"  
  
"Oh yeah." I can hear the excitement in my own voice. I try hard to sit still. I know that Daddy and Donna are smiling. Noah is at the apartment with Grandma Clara.  
  
I feel him take the bandages off, too slowly.  
  
I hear him turn around. He is facing Daddy and Donna now. "If she can distinguish a light now, it's a sign that most of her sight will return." He pauses. "It will happen gradually though. She won't just wake up tomorrow morning and be able to see everything." He cautions as he slowly removes the last of the bandages.  
  
The darkness is still there.  
  
I close my eyes as my shoulders drop, but he gently takes my chin into his hand.  
  
"Noel, I'm going to shine my light at you, tell me if you see it." Dr. Richards says softly.  
  
"Noel, look at me."  
  
I lift my head and slowly open my eyes.  
  
I see a glimmer, and then it bursts into a stunning aurora of sparkle, a kaleidoscope of glorious, bright, dazzlingly, white light.  
  
************ 


	8. At The Estate

Disclaimer: They belong to me. Yeah right, and if you believe that I have a bridge in San Francisco that I'd like to sell you.  
  
Title: The Interview part 8  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Summary: AU - This takes place one month later at the Connecticut Estate. Everyone is there, including Amy's family.  
  
Feedback: Feedback rocks. My e-mail address is catgurl83@yahoo.com  
  
Spoilers: Not that I know of. If there are let me know.  
  
Rating: PG. Just to be on the safe side.  
  
Author's note: It is time for a title change. This story has gone a lot farther than I thought it would and the current title just doesn't work anymore. I am considering several different titles but haven't chosen one yet. If you have an idea for a title please let me know!  
  
Thanks to Classic She for betaing this for me! I really appreciate the help.  
  
*********  
  
Leo looked around the airport. At first, he didn't see anyone he recognized but he finally spotted Josh walking toward him.  
  
The two men shook hands as neither one of them were comfortable with displaying any type of affection in public.  
  
They walked to the baggage claim in silence. After gathering Leo's things, they went to find Josh's car. It seemed as if he had had to park miles away from the airport terminal.  
  
"I'm the first to arrive?" Leo asked once they were in the car.  
  
Josh smiled. "Yeah. The kids can't wait to see you. You'd think that it had been months and not just a week."  
  
Leo chuckled. "Is it me they are impatient to see or are they impatient for their presents?"  
  
Josh chuckled as well. "Probably the presents."  
  
"I'm hurt." Leo always brought each of the twins their own present when he saw them, especially after a trip. He had spent the last week with a friend in San Diego, California.  
  
"They behave the same way with everyone; Amy's parents, Mom, and Jed and Abbey." Josh stated. "You guys spoil them."  
  
Leo raised an eyebrow. "WE spoil them? We aren't the ones surprising them with Shetland Ponies this week."  
  
"That is for safety." Josh said softly. "Next time they want to ride they'll be safe."  
  
Leo nodded his understanding. "But it still qualifies as spoiling."  
  
Josh shrugged. "They've been through more than most kids. They deserve to be spoiled sometimes."  
  
"Yeah. When will the others be here?"  
  
"Mom will be flying in this evening. Amy's parents and siblings will be here tomorrow morning. Jed, Abbey, and Toby are driving up tomorrow morning. Mallory will be here tomorrow afternoon as will Sam. CJ and the kids are flying in tomorrow evening. Zoey and Charlie are driving up sometime tomorrow. Will is coming tomorrow afternoon. Noel's friends will be coming for the party on Sunday." Josh answered.  
  
"You remember all of that?" Leo asked in surprise.  
  
Josh grinned. "How can I not? Donna has been quizzing me on it for several days now. We both want this party to be perfect for Noel."  
  
"How much of her sight has she regained?" Leo asked quietly.  
  
"She can see shapes and colors really well. If a room is well lit, she can distinguish between different people. She can't make out details or read yet. She is still relying on Donna, Emma, Noah, myself, and Sheena quite a bit. She can't see at all in the dark."  
  
"How much more is she going to regain?"  
  
Josh shrugged but kept his eyes on the road. "We really don't know. The doctor is optimistic but he has no way of knowing exactly how much or when her sight will return.  
  
Leo nodded. "How are Noah and Donna?"  
  
"Noah is doing very well. He is still getting used to Noel's sight returning. He still tries to tell her every little thing. She is very patient with him though. At his last parent teacher conference, his teacher said that he is reading at a fourth grade level." Josh related proudly.  
  
"That's great. And Donna?"  
  
Josh sighed.  
  
"Josh?" Leo prompted. He could tell that something was wrong.  
  
"She wants another child."  
  
"And is that a problem?" Leo asked carefully.  
  
Josh sighed again. "That isn't the problem. We've discussed it and I want another child too."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So we conceived a child about five months ago."  
  
Leo grinned. "That's great. Do you know if it is a boy or girl? Do Noah and Noel know? Why didn't you tell any of us sooner?"  
  
"Because, Leo."  
  
"Because?" Leo prompted. His smile faded at Josh's tone.  
  
"She miscarried about two months before Noel's surgery." Josh said quietly.  
  
Leo studied Josh's face. It was as if a mask was in place to hide his emotions. "I'm sorry. How is she doing?"  
  
"I'm worried about her." Josh admitted.  
  
"How so?"  
  
Josh struggled to find a way to describe his feelings. "She's withdrawn from me. She doesn't want to be intimate. She withdraws from my touch if the twins aren't around. No one can even say the word baby around her."  
  
"Is this the first time?" Leo asked quietly.  
  
Josh shook his head. "No. We lost our first about a month before the wedding but she didn't take it as badly as this."  
  
"Does anyone know?"  
  
"Abbey knows." Josh answered.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah. I called Abbey for advice. I wasn't comfortable talking to a stranger." He explained.  
  
"What did Abbey say?" Leo inquired.  
  
Josh sighed. "She said to give Donna time. That this is very difficult for Donna."  
  
Leo nodded. "I agree with Abbey."  
  
"I know that this is hard for her." Josh said softly. "But why is she reacting so much worse this time than she did last time?"  
  
Leo though for a few moments. "I really don't know. You should ask her. Maybe she is worried that she won't be able to have children. That this will keep happening."  
  
"I have asked her." Josh admitted.  
  
"And?"  
  
Josh took a hand off of the steering wheel to run it through his hair. "She won't talk about it."  
  
"Will she say why she won't talk about it?"  
  
"She just says that she can't and that if I love her I'll understand."  
  
"This has been going on for months?"  
  
"Yeah. She keeps pushing me farther and farther away." Josh sighed again. "She won't let me touch her. We haven't made love since the miscarriage."  
  
Leo hesitated. He wasn't sure what he should say. "Have you thought about counseling?"  
  
Josh turned to look at him in surprise before remembering that he was driving and looking back at the road. "Why would I go to counseling?"  
  
"Not you." Leo replied. "Donna. Maybe she needs to discuss this with someone detached from the situation."  
  
Josh though for a few minutes. "Do you think she'd talk to a stranger? She hasn't talked to CJ, Mal, Zoey, or Abbey."  
  
"Mal, CJ, and Zoey would all tell her how sorry they were. She'd probably feel like they pitied her." Leo explained. "Abbey would know more how to act but Donna would probably still feel uncomfortable because Abbey is a friend. At some point she'll probably want to talk to them but right now she should talk to someone completely uninvolved."  
  
Josh nodded. Everything Leo had said made sense. "I'll suggest it but I don't know how she'll react."  
  
"Don't push her." Leo warned. "Just suggest it and let her make her own decision."  
  
Josh nodded again.  
  
They were both silent for several minutes.  
  
Josh finally spoke. "Amy had problems when she was pregnant with our twins." It was said very quietly.  
  
Leo didn't understand at first, he blinked several times. "Are you saying you blame yourself?"  
  
"Both of my wives had trouble with their pregnancy. The only thing that they had in common was me." Josh stated.  
  
"How could it be your fault?" Leo demanded. "Did you do something to cause it?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Then stop blaming yourself." Leo ordered then softened his tone. "Look Josh, it isn't your fault. These things just happen."  
  
"She really wants to have a baby, Leo."  
  
"And you?" Leo prompted.  
  
Josh hesitated. "Not as much as she does." With a shrug, he finally admitted out loud what he had worried about for a long time. "Leo, I have children. I want a child with her but it doesn't mean everything to me. She wants her own child more than anything."  
  
"You two can still have another child." Leo said softly.  
  
Josh silently shook his head. After a few minutes, he answered. "A few days after it happened she said she doesn't want to try again. That was the last time she'd discuss it and even then it wasn't a discussion but more of a statement."  
  
"Give her time." Leo recommended.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The rest of the drive was made in silence.  
  
****************  
  
The next afternoon Noel stepped into the dining room guided by Sheena. She could barely make out the table and someone standing near it. "Hi?" She said tentatively.  
  
Donna looked up from the utensils she was lying on the table. "Hi Sweetie."  
  
Noel smiled, glad that she knew for sure who she was in the room with.  
  
"What are you doing, honey?" Donna asked as she counted place settings once more just to make sure that there were enough.  
  
Noel shrugged. "Nothing. I'm kind of bored. Daddy is at the airport. Grandpa Leo, Grandpa Jed, and Uncle Toby are watching CNN. Noah is cleaning his room since James will be staying with him. Grandma Grace and Grandpa Michel are taking a nap."  
  
Donna smiled when Noel said the word nap. The word was filled with such disgust. Noel thought that naps were for babies. Her smile faded. Naps were for babies. Babies. The word echoed in her head several times like it always did. She violently pushed it away and concentrated on Noel who was speaking again.  
  
"Uncle Mark and Aunt Kelly went for a walk. Grandma Clara is watching a soap opera." She paused for a moment. "When are the others going to get here?"  
  
She sounded so much like her father right then, Donna thought. The question was more of a whine. That was one of Josh's characteristics that she wished Noel hadn't gotten. "They will be here soon." She answered patiently.  
  
"When?" Noel demanded.  
  
Donna sighed. "Soon." She repeated. "Why don't you have Emma read you a story?"  
  
"She is straightening my room up."  
  
"You could go ask her if she needs help." She suggested, turning toward the kitchen door. She needed to check on the dinner preparations.  
  
"I don't want to." Noel sulked.  
  
Donna opened the kitchen door. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I want everyone else to get here."  
  
"They'll be here soon." Donna said, hoping that she was right. "Would you like to help in the kitchen? I can help you frost cupcakes."  
  
Noel smiled a bit. She loved to help cook or bake. "Okay." She walked toward the kitchen door with Sheena's assistance.  
  
Donna made sure that the cook wasn't having any trouble with dinner, then grabbed a plate of cupcakes and a jar of frosting. She sat down next to Noel and handed her a plastic knife. She watched the child in silence, only having to guide the knife back to a cupcake a few times.  
  
Noel was getting more of her sight back every day. At least it seemed that way. She was getting better and better at certain tasks. She could dress herself again. (Someone still had to pick the clothes out for her.) She could find her way around the house without human help. She was learning to do her own hair again.  
  
Noah was doing well too. Now that Noel was regaining her sight, he wasn't as protective. It was as if he felt that he could start to spend time away from her again. He would go to his friend's houses for a few hours at a time. When Noel was completely blind, he wouldn't do that.  
  
Noah's teacher said that he was very advanced. He was reading at a fourth grade level. Three grade levels higher than most first graders. The school was suggesting moving him up a grade for the next school year. Josh and Donna hadn't told Noah yet. They still hadn't decided how they felt about it.  
  
Noel wasn't ready to be moved up so the twins would be in different grades. It would probably be good for Noah to be in a higher grade as he would be bored in school otherwise but it could be very bad for Noel's self confidence.  
  
They had decided that they would talk to Mal while she was visiting. Find out what she suggested.  
  
She loved the twins so much. She was pretty sure that she couldn't love them more if they were her natural children. But the more time she spent with them or thinking about them, the more she wanted her own child. She had missed so much with Noel and Noah; naming them, their first words, their first steps, their first pictures. So many things that she wanted to be a part of in a child's life. She wanted a baby so much.  
  
She knew she would never get her wish. Two miscarriages had convinced her of that. She would never carry a baby to term, so why put herself through the emotional and physical pain of losing a baby?  
  
It really wasn't fair. Amy had carried two beautiful, healthy, wonderful babies that she hadn't even wanted. Donna desperately wanted a child and couldn't have one. It made her wonder if this was someone's idea of a cruel joke. A cruel irony.  
  
Or if it was a punishment? A punishment for her relationship with Josh. Maybe some higher power was angry with her for getting involved with Josh so soon after Amy had died. Maybe the higher power was mad because she was in love with a married man. But she couldn't help herself. She had already been in love with Josh when he married Amy. She couldn't just instantly change her feelings. She never acted on those feelings.  
  
She couldn't share her feeling, fears, and concerns with Josh. Not on this matter. He wouldn't understand. He wouldn't understand at all. There was no way he could. He didn't have to deal with these feelings of guilt and inadequacy.  
  
She heard the front door slam shut and winced. Why did Josh always have to let the door slam behind him? It drove her crazy when he did that.  
  
Noel's smiled brightly. "Who is with him?"  
  
Donna couldn't help but smile at the child's enthusiasm. "I think Will, Uncle Sam, and Aunt Mallory."  
  
Noel jumped up, the cupcakes forgotten. Sheena snapped to attention, always ready to help her beloved owner in any way she could. "I'm gonna go say hi."  
  
"Going to." Donna corrected as Noel left the room, guided by Sheena. She took a moment to force her thoughts on happier things so that her facial expressions wouldn't give anything away, before standing up to go greet their guests.  
  
**********  
  
"This tastes really bad." James whispered.  
  
CJ hid her smile. James absolutely didn't not like airplane food. In fact, he couldn't stand it. But he thought that if he said it loud enough for someone to hear him not only would he be being rude but he'd hurt the flight attendants' feelings. Yes, he thought that the flight attendants made the food. "You don't have to eat it Sweetie." She said softly. "We'll be eating right after we get to Aunt Donna and Uncle Josh's house."  
  
James smiled. "Good. Their cook makes good food." He pushed his tray farther away from him.  
  
CJ turned to her daughter. "Are you okay Abigail?"  
  
Abigail nodded silently as she eyed the people around them apprehensively. The little girl hated flying. It wasn't because of some fear of heights but because there were so many strangers on the plane.  
  
CJ shook her head in bemusement. No one would have guessed that her and Danny's children would turn out like this. Neither she nor Danny were quiet, shy, or timid. Actually James and Abigail were more what she would have thought Sam's kids would be like; that is, if he ever had any. She always though her children would be like Noah and Noel. The twins were sweet and kindhearted but they were also incredibly outspoken and precocious.  
  
James couldn't wait to get to Connecticut so he could play with Noah. It was strange that the two boys got along. They were so different. James was content to be a child. Noah wanted to be a part of adult conversations. Yet, the two boys were close friends.  
  
Noel and Abigail weren't like that. The two girls weren't enemies or anything, but they weren't really friends. Quiet, shy Abigail was intimidated by bright and boisterous Noel. Noel didn't really have much interest in spending time with Abigail either. Abigail was too young for Noel's taste. CJ just hoped that Abigail wouldn't be excluded this weekend by the other children.  
  
Abigail peered out the window as the plane began to descend. This was her favorite part of flying.  
  
Finally, it was time to get off of the plane. CJ took one of Abigail and one of James hands for the trek through the busy airport.  
  
They walked through the crowd of strangers until they spotted Josh and Leo walking toward them.  
  
A bright smile lit Abigail's face. She absolutely adored Leo. He was one of her favorite people. She broke away from her mother to run to the man.  
  
CJ watched curiously. She still couldn't figure out why her daughter liked Leo so much more than she liked Josh, Sam, or Toby.  
  
CJ hugged both men but James hung back and refused to do more than shake their hands.  
  
Neither child talked much during the car ride to the house. Leo was also content to listen quietly as Josh and CJ did most of the talking.  
  
Leo found his thoughts wandering. From his seat, he could see CJ's face. She was smiling in humor as she jokingly answered whatever question Josh had asked. He was glad to see her smiling. She had smiled so rarely during these past couple of years. Danny's unexpected death had devastated her. She was just starting to get past the pain enough to actually live her life. He was glad to see that happening.  
  
He smiled at Abigail. She was such a sweet little girl. She actually looked a lot like Mal had at that age. Mal hadn't been that quiet or shy though. In fact, as a young child Mal would talk to pretty much anyone about anything. He and Jenny had been scared to death that Mal's fearlessness would get her hurt or kidnapped. Thank God, it hadn't.  
  
James was a lot like his sister. He hated to upset people, even strangers. He was so concerned about other people. He wasn't as timid as his sister. Groups of people didn't really scare him; he just didn't like them.  
  
His thoughts continued along those lines until they reached the estate. He didn't stop to wonder why he was thinking so much about CJ.  
  
*********  
  
Will looked around the long dining table. He seriously doubted that they could have fit more people at it if they had wanted to.  
  
This group of people still surprised him in many ways and probably always would. When he first accepted the job at the White House, he had expected a somewhat stuffy work atmosphere with a definite hierarchy. What he had got was a close working relationship where they were all more like family than co-workers. They had all worked together as equals.  
  
After the White House, they had all remained close. Sure, they hadn't seen each other as often as they'd have liked but they all spoke on the phone regularly. That too had surprised him. He had thought that after a year or so none of them would have any idea where the others were. Or at least that he wouldn't be included if they did continue to keep in touch.  
  
Even now, they were all laughing and talking like they did this everyday. It was like they had never been separated. It was always like that when their group got together.  
  
They were all being considerate toward Amy's family as well. They were all trying hard to keep Grace, Michael, Kelly, and Mark involved in the conversation.  
  
The children were all seated together near CJ and Zoey. The five youngsters were carrying on a conversation all their own, completely oblivious to the adult conversation going on around them. James, Noah, and Noel were talking about something while Abigail and Little Jed spoke about something else entirely.  
  
The meal ended and the adults adjourned to the living room while the children went upstairs after a few minutes of arguing.  
  
Josh and Donna sat on opposites sides of the room, Will noted in surprise. They had barely spoken to each other since he arrived, but he thought that it was just because they had both been so busy preparing for their guests. But now, he was starting to wonder.  
  
Jed and Abbey, he still had problems thinking of them like that, were seated side by side. Unsurprisingly, Leo sat on Jed's other side.  
  
CJ, who was in the armchair next to his, seemed to be perusing the others like he was, he noted with amusement. It didn't really surprise him though. For years, she had made her living by observing the White House Press Corps. She had had to make judgements on exactly how much to tell them and when. A wrong move and they would have devoured her.  
  
Mallory perched on the arm of Sam's chair, her hand resting on his shoulder casually. Leo was glowering at them from his spot but remained silent. Donna, Josh, CJ, and Toby were all smiling at the two. They apparently shared his own sentiments, it was about time that Sam and Mal gave their relationship a chance.  
  
Amy's family sat toward the edge of the group. They were obviously still at least a little uncomfortable in this group.  
  
To Will's surprise Clara Lyman sat cross-legged on the floor near the fireplace. He didn't know very many people her age that could still sit like that but she seemed comfortable in that position.  
  
Zoey and Charlie also sat on the floor. Charlie was propped up against the wall with Zoey leaning against him. Her legs were tucked under her.  
  
They were all silent for several minutes.  
  
"I'm moving."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at CJ in shock. After ten minutes of silence, no one had been expecting that.  
  
"Where?" Leo asked.  
  
"Why?" Donna asked at the same time.  
  
"When?" Was Sam's question.  
  
CJ laughed. "One at a time." She turned to Leo. "I'm moving back to DC." She looked over at Donna. "It is time for a change. I need to get out of that house. There are too many memories of Danny there."  
  
"You could move to a different house in California though." Josh told her.  
  
She laughed again. "What? You don't want me back in DC?"  
  
Josh blinked. "That's not what I meant."  
  
She cut him off. "I know." She shrugged. "I got a better job offer. I'll have more time to spend with James and Abigail and I'll be making more money."  
  
Zoey raised an eyebrow. "So, are you going to tell us what this perfect job is?"  
  
CJ glanced around and decided to make them wait for a few minutes. "I got a call a few months ago. I turned the job down at first but after I considered it for a few days I called back and made an appointment to discuss it in detail." She could see their exasperation.  
  
"Who was the call from? Josh asked impatiently.  
  
"MSNBC." CJ answered. She went on before anyone could ask questions. "They want a new program to go up against Fox News Channel's top show."  
  
"Political commentary?" Jed asked.  
  
"Not entirely. There will be politics but other interesting stories too." CJ answered.  
  
"And it is less hours for you?" Mallory asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes. It will still be long hours but not as many as I'm currently putting in."  
  
"I'm surprised it is not in New York or LA." Will commented.  
  
CJ smiled. "I only agreed to take the job if I could work in DC."  
  
"When are you moving?" Sam asked again.  
  
"I'll be moving to DC in about two months." CJ answered, her smile faded. "I haven't told the children yet."  
  
"We won't say anything." Abbey assured her. She looked around the room sternly. "Right?"  
  
The others echoed their agreement.  
  
"Have you found a house yet?" Mallory asked curiously.  
  
CJ sighed. "I haven't even started looking."  
  
"I can help." Donna offered.  
  
"So can I." Mal put in.  
  
"I could use the help if you're sure." CJ accepted.  
  
Donna smiled. "It'll be fun. We can make a day of it. We haven't been together without the guys since the wedding."  
  
"It would be fun." CJ agreed.  
  
***********  
  
Upstairs, same time  
  
************  
  
"Are you a baby?" Noah asked James.  
  
"No." James answered adamantly but softly.  
  
"Than you have to play with us." Noel informed James.  
  
"We'll get in trouble." Abigail spoke softly.  
  
All three of the older children automatically softened their tones when they turned to Abigail. "We aren't going to get caught." Noah said confidently.  
  
"If we do, we'll tell them it isn't your fault." James assured her. He wasn't aware that he had just given in to Noah and Noel's scheme.  
  
"Little Jed?" Noel asked.  
  
Little Jed sighed. He knew that he really didn't have a choice. "Okay."  
  
Noah quietly opened the playroom door and stepped out into the hall. He motioned for the others to stay where they were. He took a few steps forward and looked around to make sure that no adults were in the vicinity. Then he turned back to the playroom and motioned the other four forward.  
  
Noah started down the hall. He moved slowly, looking in all directions before he took each step. James, Abigail, Little Jed, and Noel with Sheena's assistance followed after him.  
  
At the end of the hall, he turned right and speed up a bit. There was less chance of being caught now. They'd hear the adults before they approached. "Come on." He urged the others softly.  
  
He finally stopped in front of a door. He pulled it open very slowly so that no one would hear them. Stepping out of the way, he gestured for the others to proceed him into the room.  
  
James stepped closer to the door and peered past it in the gloom. He hesitantly stepped onto the old, dusty, wooden steps. They creaked with his weight and he jumped.  
  
"Shh." Noah shot his friend a glare.  
  
James nodded as he slowly took another step and then another. He looked back. "Come on." He was not going any farther by himself.  
  
Abigail and Little Jed stepped onto the first step together. Both were obviously scared. Noel and Sheena followed them.  
  
After Noel was half way up the stairs, Noah stepped in and closed the door.  
  
"It is dark." Abigail immediately whimpered.  
  
"Shh." Noah said again. "James, the light is close to you."  
  
Noah, Noel, Abigail, and Little Jed all stayed where they were, unmoving, while James searched for the light. After what seemed like hours to the two youngest children but was really only about two minutes, dim light filled the stairway.  
  
They all walked the rest of the way up the stairs.  
  
Abigail peered around the large space. "Wow." She whispered. They were standing in a large, nearly empty room.  
  
"Why aren't you allowed here?" James asked curiously. He really didn't see anything dangerous or bad here. His Mom only stopped him from playing in places for those two reasons. Maybe his Uncle Josh was different, he thought.  
  
Wordlessly, Noah strutted across the room much like his father did. He opened one of two doors on the far side of the attic.  
  
The room was filled with boxes, trunks, and old furniture. A layer of dust several inches thick coated every surface. Cobwebs hung from the low ceiling.  
  
Abigail backed away from the room. "I'm going to wait here." She whispered before stepping back into the large room. Little Jed followed her silently.  
  
Noel and Sheena stepped farther into the room. Noel felt around the top of the first trunk she found until she could fling it open.  
  
All three of them coughed as the dust entered the air.  
  
Noah chose a box as his sister started feeling the items in the trunk.  
  
"Should we be doing this?" James asked even as he opened a box curiously.  
  
Noel shrugged. "No. But they don't know so we can't get in trouble."  
  
"Why is this stuff up here?"  
  
"We don't know." Noah answered as he pulled several articles of dusty clothing out of his box.  
  
They all went through several boxes in silence. Clothes, books, and makeup littered the attic floor.  
  
Noel finally lured Abigail back into the room and the two girls started trying things on. They stumbled around the larger room in six-inch heels and dresses that dragged along the ground.  
  
The boys found a trunk of old bed linens and draped them over and around pieces of furniture to create a sort of clubhouse. They used old books to hold the edges down.  
  
Noel, wearing a bright red dress that dragged on the ground, heels, and messily applied makeup hobbled back into the storage room. Sheena, who had a shawl draped over her, walked along with her.  
  
Abigail followed slowly so that she didn't trip in the large shoes that were dwarfing her feet. She kept grabbing the neckline of the dress she was wearing and pulling it back in place so that the dress didn't slip from her small frame. She too was wearing makeup.  
  
Noel felt around in the dim light until she found the makeshift playhouse. "Can we come in?"  
  
The three boys looked at each other. "Okay." Noah finally answered from inside as they started moving books off the sheet so they could lift the sheet to let the girls in.  
  
**********  
  
Downstairs, forty-minutes later  
  
************  
  
Laughter filled the room as Donna recounted Sam and Josh's latest exploit in the senate. Those two were excellent politicians but they were never going to grow up.  
  
As the laughter died down, CJ stood up. "I'm going to go check on the children." CJ explained when she received questioning looks. "They've been too quiet."  
  
She stepped out of the living room as laughter filled it once more. Mallory was now telling a story about one of her students.  
  
She quickly made her way up the stairs and down the hall toward the playroom. The area surrounding the room was oddly quiet. She hastened her steps and flung open the door to reveal a perfectly still room. There was no laughter, no playing, no talking, no children at all.  
  
Quickly, she scanned the room just to make sure that the children weren't playing with her, hiding behind something while suppressing giggles.  
  
CJ hurried back out into the hall and went to Noel's room and then Noah's room. The children weren't in their bedrooms either.  
  
Her heartbeat quickened as she carefully ran down the staircase. Realistically, she knew that the children were probably playing somewhere in the house but her mother's heart was still concerned and scared for her babies.  
  
Everyone looked up in surprise when CJ burst into the room, silently followed by the agents who had been standing guard in the hallway.  
  
"What is it?" Leo asked as he took in CJ's face.  
  
"The children aren't in the playroom or either of the bedrooms."  
  
Donna and Zoey were immediately on their feet followed quickly by Charlie and Josh.  
  
Jed turned to one of the agents. "Find out if the kids left the house." He ordered.  
  
One of the men was immediately speaking into his sleeve. After a moment, he looked up. "The agents outside haven't seen the children. They are going to search the grounds for them but they are almost certain that the children couldn't have gotten past them."  
  
Jed nodded at the agent before turning to the others. "Let's look for them."  
  
All of the others had stood up. Since Jed had taken control of the situation, everyone waited for him to give each of them instructions on where to look. With Josh's help, Jed quickly assigned each of them somewhere to look.  
  
As Jed, Abbey, Toby, Grace, Michael, Mark, and Kelly searched the first floor, Zoey and Charlie went to the basement. Clara and CJ went to the gym. Josh, Donna, Leo, Sam, Mallory, and Will scoured the second floor for signs of the children.  
  
After a half-hour, they still hadn't found the children. Everyone but Leo had returned to the living room. Several agents, including the head of Jed's detail, had joined them.  
  
"They aren't in this house." Jed stated.  
  
"We are still checking the grounds but we haven't found any signs of the children." An agent informed them.  
  
"We've called for more backup." The agent in charge stated.  
  
"Do you think." Abbey began but couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
The agent turned to her. "Dr. Bartlet, we can't be sure at this time but the grandson of the Former President as well as the children of a prominent Senator are missing. That has to be taken very seriously."  
  
"The police.?" Mallory asked hesitantly.  
  
"We have to be sure that they aren't on the grounds first." Josh told her absently. He was mentally going over a map of the estate just to make sure that they checked everywhere.  
  
Sam turned to Mal. "If we called the police the press would find out from their radios."  
  
"Every television station in the country and many in other countries would instantly interrupt programming to announce this story." CJ added.  
  
The conversation continued without anyone noticing that Leo still had not joined them.  
  
Leo did one last sweep of the second story. He stopped before the attic door. Had anyone thought to check the attic? Probably not, as Noel and Noah knew that that was the one area of the house that they weren't to go to. Ever, for any reason.  
  
But, they were children. Inquisitive, active children. Their curiosity about mysterious, forbidden places could very easily have gotten the better of them.  
  
As he opened the door, a small smile lit his face. The sound of children's giggles drifted down the stairs. He slowly and quietly walked up the steps. He walked past the first room and into one of the two smaller rooms. The door to the room was open.  
  
He hadn't seen this room in years, since he had helped a haggard, silent Josh pack up and stow away the vestiges of Amy's existence. The last time he had been in here, boxes and trunks had been stacked neatly. All of the boxes had been sealed and the trunks closed. The room had been cluttered but neat. Not anymore. Clothing, books, purses, papers, and toiletry items were strewn across the floor and many pieces of furniture. Sheets had been draped across furniture to make a playhouse.  
  
He took a step toward the temporary enclosure and his booted foot hit something. It skidded a few inches but the sound apparently wasn't enough to disturb the children. Leo bent to pick up the dusty tome. He wiped a couple of inches of dust away but he still couldn't find a title. He opened the book and caught his breath. It was a diary. Amy's diary. From the date inscribed on the front page, she had started it about a month before her marriage to Josh. It was a three-year diary so it would most likely have entries up to her death.  
  
He closed the book as he wondered what he should do now. Should he give the diary to Josh? Should he just leave it here?  
  
Finally, he tucked the small book into his pocket. He'd decide what to do with it later. He took a couple more steps and grasped the edge of a sheet. All five children shrieked as he yanked the sheet aside.  
  
Noah glared at Leo. He wasn't going to admit it but Leo had scared him.  
  
"You aren't supposed to be up here." Leo reminded the children.  
  
James turned to Noah. "You said we weren't going to get caught." He accused.  
  
Abigail was the first to stand up. She ran to Leo. "I'm sorry." She told him sweetly.  
  
Leo hid his smile. He had never taken Abigail for a manipulative child. He'd have to tell CJ that her daughter was starting to come out of her timid shell. "Let's go tell your parents that you are alright."  
  
Noah took offence at that comment. "Of course we are alright." He said indignantly as he stood up.  
  
"Parents worry." Leo told him. "When they couldn't you anywhere it scared them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Leo could tell from that one word that Noel felt guilty.  
  
"We didn't mean to scare them." She said softly.  
  
"I know that." Leo assured her. "But it did scare them. That is why you have to follow their rules for you. They need to know that you are safe."  
  
Noel just nodded as did Abigail and Little Jed. James hung his head. Noah however still looked defiant.  
  
Leo took Noel's hand to help lead her down the stairs.  
  
Back in the living room Donna, CJ, and Zoey stood together. None of the three were talking. It just made them feel better to stand together for some reason. They quietly watched the commotion taking place around them.  
  
A map of the estate lay on the coffee table. Josh and Clara were going over it with several secret service agents, indicating the places where the children loved to play and hide. They were marking off the areas that had already been searched, which were most of the places on the map. Jed, Abbey, Toby, Will, and Charlie stood behind them watching apprensivly. Their fear growing with each spot marked off.  
  
Amy's family stood apart from the group. They were obviously seething but most of the others hadn't noticed. Sam and Mallory however, had. They stood near the family ready to step in if they tried to start something with Josh or Donna.  
  
Agents outside had sealed off the property. No one could come or go. They had started to comb the area surrounding the estate as well.  
  
The White House and the current president had been alerted in case this was a kidnapping. And the more time that passed without finding the children, the more certain the secret service was that this indeed is a kidnapping.  
  
No one noticed when Leo stepped into the room. No one noticed his six shadows; the five children and Sheena.  
  
After a moment, movement in the doorway caught Mallory's attention. She turned and gasped. Sam immediately turned and he, too, gasped.  
  
At the same time Zoey, Donna, and CJ all caught sight of the children. Each of them hurried to their children to take them in their arms.  
  
The commotion finally alerted the others to the children's reappearance.  
  
Josh hugged each of his twins even though Noah obviously didn't think it was cool for his parents to hug him. He then turned to Leo. "Where were they?"  
  
"The attic."  
  
Josh turned back to his children, furious "What have I told you about going into the attic?"  
  
"Not to." Noah answered.  
  
"So why did you go to the attic?" Donna asked.  
  
"We wanted to know why we couldn't play there." Noel explained. "Daddy never tells us why, he just says not to."  
  
"Besides, it was fun to sneak." Noah added.  
  
"We didn't want to go." Little Jed told his mother, who was holding him. He turned to his grandmother and repeated the information. He was reasonably sure that if they believed him, they'd keep his father and grandfather from being too mad at him.  
  
Abigail looked at her mother whose hand she was clutching. "No, we didn't."  
  
James nodded emphatically.  
  
Josh turned to his daughter. "Who's idea was it, Noel?" He asked sternly.  
  
Noel hesitated. She didn't want to tell on her brother but she didn't want to get into trouble either.  
  
Noah sighed. "Mine." He sighed again. "James, Abigail, and Little Jed didn't want to come along but I told them they had to or they were babies."  
  
Donna looked at Zoey and CJ. "I'm sorry."  
  
Her fright gone, Zoey managed a laugh. "Don't worry about it. Children do this kind of thing."  
  
The secret service asked a few questions before departing.  
  
Zoey, CJ, and Donna took the children back upstairs to get ready for bed after a stern lecture on obedience from Jed.  
  
Amy's family was silent until the children were out of the room. Grace turned on Josh. "That shouldn't have been able to happen. You should have been watching them closer."  
  
Josh stiffened as Sam and Leo both moved closer to him.  
  
Jed smiled at the Gardner family. "I'm sure you were worried." He sympathized. "But this wasn't Josh's or anyone else's fault. We all learned from this situation and from now on we'll watch the children closer."  
  
Grace's frown told them all that she wasn't appeased. "The fact that the secret service was called so quickly and responded just as quickly tells me that something else is going on here, there was concern that this was more than the kids playing. They thought the children were kidnapped. You must have had suspicions, had to have known that this was a possibility all along." She accused Josh. "And yet you still let almost an hour go by without checking on them."  
  
"That was a mistake that I won't be making again." Josh said stiffly.  
  
"This has been an exhausting day." Kelly said to her mother. "I think we should turn in."  
  
Josh didn't think Grace was going to go along with it but surprisingly she nodded and followed her daughter and husband out of the room.  
  
Mark shot one last glare at Josh before following his family.  
  
Wordlessly, Toby stepped over to the bar and prepared drinks for each of them.  
  
"This wasn't your fault." Mallory told Josh.  
  
"I should have checked on them."  
  
"We all should have." Abbey told him. "But none of us did."  
  
"They are fine. And we all learned something from this." Sam added. "No harm, no foul." He received a glare from Toby for the cliché.  
  
Josh finally nodded his agreement. They finished their drinks before retiring for the evening.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm worried." Abbey said as she ran a brush through her hair.  
  
"About?" Jed asked from the bed.  
  
Abbey turned to face him. "Josh and Donna."  
  
Jed sighed. "I am too."  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed. "They were being so distant with each other. They didn't exchange one word during dinner."  
  
"And after dinner they sat on opposite ends of the room. They even avoided each other while the children were missing." Jed mused. "Do you think they are having marital problems?"  
  
It was Abbey's turn to sigh. She hadn't told Jed about her conversation with Josh. She realized that she should do that now. "She is withdrawing from him."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"She had a miscarriage before Noel's surgery."  
  
Jed gave her a surprised look.  
  
"Josh told me." She answered his silent question. "He was very concerned about her."  
  
"Has this happened before?"  
  
"He said she had one other miscarriage."  
  
"Have you talked to her?" Jed asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Maybe you should." Jed suggested.  
  
Abbey thought for a few minutes. "I was hoping that things would get better after some timehad passed. Since they haven't, maybe I should talk to her. Not with so many people around though. The last thing she needs is Grace Gardner overhearing. Not with her so angry at Josh and Donna's parenting of Amy's children."  
  
Jed smiled. "I'll talk to Josh. Arrange for us to stay a few extra days." He though a few moments. "I'll talk to Leo too. He might know something."  
  
"What about Sam?"  
  
"He has been distancing himself from Sam. At least that is my impression." Jed answered.  
  
She climbed into bed and flipped the light off.  
  
She whispered her thoughts aloud, "Why has Josh changed so much? What is wrong with him?"  
  
*********** 


End file.
